Mi extraña y bizarra vida
by xXBlack-ArrowXx
Summary: La mayoría sueña con ir a Equestria, si bueno yo no. Lee mi historia, ve por las estupideces y ridiculeces que tengo que pasar para volver a casa.
1. Chapter 1

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic puede contener altos niveles de estupidez y ridiculez que puede hacer que te ardan los ojos o mires directo al sol en contra de todos tus instintos animales. Se recomienda discreción.

CAPITULO 1: Mi pinche llegada.

¿Quién soy? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estás viendo todo esto? Solo dos de esas 3 preguntas te las puedo contestar.

Quien soy: Soy John Blackheart, tengo 18 años y mido 1,93.

Donde estoy: En un hospital.

¿Hasta ahí todo normal, no? Bueno ahora viene lo raro, un hospital en Poniville... Poniville...

¿Sabes lo ridículo y estúpido que suena eso? Si, por supuesto que lo sabes.

Ahora bien, ¿cómo termine en un mundo gobernado por la amistad y ponis de colores?

Bien, eso ni yo lo sé, oh por lo menos que me trajo aquí. ¿Por que como llegue? Eso ahorita te lo cuento.

PDV: Primera persona.

TIEMPO INDETERMINADO ATRAS...

-¡Ah la madre, como que caga esto!- Pensaba mientras caminaba de la escuela a casa mientras escuchaba música.

-¡En serio, en un día en que la escuela nos deja ir de civil, no tener clases y armar algo digno de llamarse party hard, tenía que salir el profe con su "recuerden que las redes son para el miércoles de la próxima semana, y es parte de su calificación" ni una mierda, entre a esta escuela a aprender biología no para hacer redes con hilo bañado en alquitrán!- No cavia en mi enojo, de 7 horas de escuela solo 3 las pasamos divirtiéndonos, las otras 4 las pasamos bajo el sol tejiendo redes.

Me detengo en una esquina, esperando la luz roja.

-Lo único bueno es que mañana ya es sábado.-Cada vez me levantaba más el ánimo y más aun escuchando mi canción favorita que es...

-¡Kill your Fathers, destroy another life! ¡Question everything we clung to for years!- Oh si eso es música. (Ya saben donde /watch?v=BPCdzbdZIbs)

Aun esperaba la luz roja cuando...

-¡THE ENDING'S THE SAME! ¡THE WORLD WILL NOT CHANGE! ¡THE ANSWER IS... (Conductor ebrio salvaje aparece) MIERDA!- Grite mientras daba vueltas en el capo del auto, el techo, la cajuela y me estrellaba en el duro y frio... ¿pasto?

-Ah... la... madre- Me quejaba mientras me levantaba del suelo.

Comencé a mirar a mi alrededor y lo que vi, pues era raro.

-Un árbol... muchos árboles, hongos, flores, un tronco en forma de lobo, un...- Me detuve de ver mi alrededor cuando en frente de mi avía un enorme lobo hecho de madera.

-No jodas... ¡PERO QUIEN CHINGADOS TIENE TIEMPO DE HACER UNA PUTA ESTATUA DE MADERA DE UN PINCHE LOBO! *sigh* Quien haya hecho esto debe ser un pinche viciado con mucho tiempo libre.- Dije mientras observaba la madera en forma de lobo de arriba a abajo.

-Y además en medio de un bosque, bastante obvio que fue un brony. Una réplica de un timberwolf en un bosque más o menos aterrador y que además se mueve y saca humo verde, (se da cuenta de que el lobo se mueve) muy lindo...-Mierda.

En lo más profundo del Bosque Everfree se escucha el aullar de una creatura jamás vista en Equestria...

-PUUUUUUUUUUTAAAAAAAAA MAAAAAAAADREEEEEEEEEEEEE-Gritaba mientras me perseguía un pinche lobo de madera viviente.

-¡UNA CUEVA!- Salte a un pequeño hueco lo suficientemente grande para yo poder entrar y pequeño para que él no lo hiciera.

-¡ERES UN PUTO CABRON, UN PUTO CABRON!- Le gritaba al horrible resultado de un árbol y un lobo calenturiento.

-¡Mierda! ¿y ahora como salgo de aquí?- Mientras observaba la cueva me di cuenta de que continuaba como un túnel.

-Bien... Esperemos que haya salida.- Y así me metí en una cueva inexplorada, muy obvio que no saldré vivo de esta.

3 HORAS DESPUES...

-¡Pero es que esta PUTA CUEVA NO TIENE FIN!- Estaba harto de esta puta oscuridad.

-Una salida, una puta salida... ¡¿ES MUCHO PEDIR?!-Si hay algo que me caracteriza es mi mal carácter.

-Pero que...-Dije mientras veía algo brillante al fondo.

-Sera... puede ser... ¡SI, SI ES!- Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me dejaban después de lo del puto lobo.

-Pero que...- Y enfrente de mi... había un diamante del tamaño de un sillón para una persona que reflejaba la luz que entraba de un agujero del techo de la cueva.

-¡PUTA MADRE!-Es estúpido, un puto diamante en mi camino... lo que creí que era una salida, no es más que una piedra.

-¿Y cómo pitos voy a salir de aquí con un diamante?-

-Un momento... (Tal vez si utilizo el diamante como una base, pueda alcanzar el agujero y salir por ahí)- Y así sintiendo me Chris Redfield en el final de RE 5 comencé a mover la puta roca hasta la parte de abajo del hueco.

2 PUTAS HORAS DESPUES...

-Bien... ahora a subir.-Dije muy decidido de lo que iba a hacer.

1 HORAS, 37 MINUTOS y 44 SEGUNDOS DESPUES...

-Ya casi... ¡LO HICE, SALI! ¡Chúpame el pito Everfree! Ahora... ¿cómo salgo de aquí?-Dije mientras veía los arboles y rocas a mi alrededor.

Comence a caminar por el bosque, bastante tranquilo en ese momento mientras cavilaba en mi cabeza...

-Veamos... llegue a equestria después de que un imbécil me atropello, tengo tres opciones:

1. Ir a Poniville pelearme con las mane 6, arreglar nuestras diferencias y luego me ayuden a regresar a casa al hacernos amigos.

2. Que darme en Everfree y morir en los próximos 2 meses.

3. Buscar una manera menos afeminada de ir a casa.- Las probabilidades no están a mi favor.

-Creo que me voy por... la tercera, es demasiado cliché la primera. ¿Pero como ire a casa? ¿Quién me ayudaría y porque? Piensa...

Celestia: Me pedira que aprenda el valor de la amistad y todo eso, además de que no es lo bastante poderosa.

Luna: Oprimida por su hermana.

Discord: El cabron se hiso puto cuando fluttershy lo "reformo".

Sombra: Es un cubo de hielo en la bevida de cadence.

Solo me queda... Chrysalsis.

Se alimenta de amor, ha llegado a ser más poderosa que Celestia, y si consume una gran cantidad sería más poderosa que discord.

¿Pero como la convenceré de que me ayude?-

En eso un plan atravesó mi cabeza, un plan lleno de mentiras, traiciones, uno que otro muerto y sobretodo...

-Mi ida a casa-

...

...

...

-¡PERO YA EN SERIO ¿COMO CHINGADOS VOY A SALIR DEL BOSQUE?!-

Fin del capítulo 1.

Hola que tal, bueno por favor dejen sus reviews, soy nuevo en esto y tengo esta historia y al cabron de Blackhear dando vueltas en mi cabeza y por fin he tomado el valor de publicar el primer capítulo.

Las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas, si no comentas por favor hazlo, quiero saber que opinan de esta historia y si les gusta la continuare.

Adiós a todos y *BROHOOF*


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Una salida.

-¿Que me queda? Solo caminar en línea recta, hasta salir del bosque.- Me van a sangrar los pies.

Mientras caminaba se me vino algo a la cabeza...

-¿Como encontrare a Chrysalis?-No lo avía pensado.

-Primero, yo... ¡HAY NOSE!- Comienzo a creer que de esta no me salvo.

Caminar, lo único que puedo hacer.

Comienzo a recordar el capítulo de la boda real, y lo único que veo es a la reinita salir volando al más puro estilo del Equipo Rocket hacia una especie de desierto muy lejos de Equestria y a varios changeling dispersarse por toda equestria...

-Podría buscar a algún changeling extraviado, pero mis probabilidades son casi nulas, a pasado un año de la boda, es casi imposible que algún changeling siga por aquí... a menos que sea un completo pendejo.- Estoy deprimido.

1 HORA DESPUES

Al fin comenzaba a ver un camino que rodeaba el bosque... mi salida.

*CRACK* (Sonido de ramita quebrándose)

-Pero que... oh mierda- Esto está mal... ¡MUY MAL!

Atrás de mi no una, no dos, TRES manticoras babeando mientras me miraban.

-H-hola chicos, que hay, que pedo...- Piensa, piensa...

Las manticoras comenzaron a avanzar hacia mi, y no tenían buenas intenciones.

-Oigan podemos discutirlo, h-hablarlo... ¿Lo arreglamos con unos tacos?- ¿Si tu, de donde coño vas a sacar los tacos eh, de tu culo?

No esperaron más y se abalanzaron a por mí, pero al ser 3 chocaron entre sí lo que me dio tiempo a correr al camino de tierra.

EN EL CAMINO...

2 unicornios de una edad avanzada tiraban de una carreta, mientras recordaban sus aventuras y los días que pasaron juntos en pareja.

CON BLACKHEART...

-¡CORRE, CORRE, COOOOORRRRREEEE!- Grite mientras corría con 3 manticoras hambrientas detrás de mi.-

EN EL CAMINO...

-Sabes hemos pasado ya bastantes años juntos y eh querido preguntarte. ¿Por qué yo, que viste en mi?- Pregunto el unicornio macho a su esposa.

-Bueno... siempre fuiste diferente a los demás, no eras de los típicos hijos de mami y no eras un chico malo, eras más...- No pudo terminar su oración con demasiados rodeos, por un ruido proveniente del bosque.

De entre los arbustos, nuestro "heroico" protagonista salió corriendo en dirección hacia ellos.

CON BLACKHEART... MOMENTOS ANTES

-¿Ahora qué hago?- No se me ocurre nada.

-Un momento... ¡PONIS!- Se me prendió el foco.

En eso salte directo de hacia los ponis, estaban asustados por mi presencia (¿Quién no?).

Los agarre por los cuernos, y de la forma más brusca los arroje hacia las manticoras.

Solo me senté en el suelo... viendo a los ponis ser devorados y descuartizados por las manticoras, al macho le arrancaron la cabeza de un tirón, a la hembra le arrancaron las patas y le aplastaron el cráneo.

Me senté en la carreta, luego la empuje alejándome cada vez más de las manticoras que estaban ocupadas comiéndose a los unicornios.

-Cabron... mate a dos ponis... ahora si no me ayudan las princesas.- No estaba tan tranquilo, mate a DOS seres vivos y además si se enteran las princesas en cuanto me vean ordenaran mi ejecución.

-Leo fics y juego tantos video juegos violentos y no... ¡No es fácil esto de matar!- Estaba shockeado y eso es decir poco.

Comencé a revisar la carreta haber si encuentro provisiones.

-3 manzanas, un rastrillo, una guadaña... bueno ya tengo alimento y un arma con que defenderme.- Algo es algo.

Tome un bolsa de la carreta y guarde las manzanas en ella, tome la guadaña y comencé a caminar en dirección opuesta a lo que parecía Canterlot.

-De Canterlot, en línea recta.- Un punto de referencia.

-Bien recapitulemos buscare un changeling o en su defecto un camino que me lleve a las tierras de Chrysalis, hablo con ella, llegamos a un acuerdo, cumplimos el trato y me voy a casa.- Muy fácil decirlo.

-Solo espero que la muy puta no me traicione.-

Entre de nuevo al bosque sin alejarme demasiado del camino, dirigiéndome hacia... ¿El sur? ¿Norte? No lo sé, y no revise la carreta haber si avía un mapa o algo así.

Mientras caminaba me topaba con esos pollos raros con cola de iguana, no es problema deshacerse de ellos, solo no los miro a los ojos y les corto la cabeza con la guadaña.

Al principio era difícil usarla, no es una espada o un mazo, es como tener que jalarla hacia ti al cortar, muy raro creo que no la estoy usando bien.

Comencé a recordar mi vida en mi mundo... no era la mejor y muchas veces la gente que conozco me sacaba de quicio pero... aun así no significa que quisiera sepárame de todos ellos.

Ese refrán de "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" encaja perfecto a esta situación.

Me detengo un momento, viendo el atardecer.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más estaré aquí?- En eso escuche una voz.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?-

-(¡MIERDA, ESA VOZ!)- Me arroje directo a los arbustos en un intento de que no me viera.

En eso una figura alada bajo del cielo nocturno y camino en mi dirección. La misma princesa de la noche, Luna.

-Umm, supongo... que fue mi imaginación.- Comenzó a retirarse lentamente, mirando de un lado a otro como si buscara algo o a alguien.

-Juraría que escuche a alguien hablar. Decir "¿cuánto tiempo más estaré aquí?".- Y al decir esta se fue volando.

Eso estuvo cerca, por poco y me ve.

Necesito encontrar una cueva o un hueco en un árbol donde pasar la noche o no durare nada en este maldito bosque.

Camine más tiempo por el bosque hasta encontrar un cueva algo pequeña para una manticora y perfecta para mí.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

-*yawn* Me duele la espalda.- Dije mientras me levantaba muy adormilado.

-Bien ahora a continuar con mi ardua travesía...- Decía muy heroicamente hasta ver lo que había al fondo de la cueva.

Un changeling... un puto changeling dormido al fondo de la misma cueva en la que yo dormí.

Reviso mis cuartos traseros en búsqueda de cualquier acto en contra de mi persona por parte de aquel insecto.

-Bien... eso fue fácil.- Dije mientras me acercaba al changeling dormido.

PDV: Changeling

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-

-Hey...-

-ZZZZZZZ...ñee...ZZZZZZ- Solo quiero dormir...

-Hey... despierta dormilón...-

-zzzzzzzzzzzz- Solo ignóralo y se ir...

-¡HEY!-

-¡PERO QUE TE PA...!- Me detuve al ver a que le estaba gritando.

Una criatura muy alta, que en la parte superior vestía unas ropas raras, una era negra y estaba sobre otra más pequeña de color morado con diseño de unos extraños cráneos. En la parte inferior tenía una más larga de color azul muy oscuro casi negro.

-¿Oye que tanto me vez?- Me dijo la creatura.

-¿Q-QUIEN ERES TU?- Le pregunte con bastante miedo en mi voz.

-Yo, yo soy tu nuevo compañero de viaje.- Me dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

PDV: BLACKHEART

-(No mames se caga del miedo, jajajaja.) ¿Y bien, cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo John... John Blacheart.- Y así le cage el día a un changeling.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

En fin hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, ya saben reviews y criticas.

Hasta la próxima, *BROHOOF*


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Nuestra exuberante travesía

PDV: BLACKHEART

El Changeling solo estaba ahí parado temblando.

-Hey, oye...- ¿Qué le pasa?

-¿Q-que?- Se nota el miedo en su voz... además de que castañean sus dientes.

-Te pregunte tu nombre. (Pendejo)-

-Y-yo, yo me llamo Fang Blade...-

-Bien, entonces... cuando partimos...- Le pregunte recargándome en la pared de la cueva.

-¿Partimos?- Me pregunto.

-Sí, partimos... Quiero que me guíes hasta tu reina y necesito que sea ahora.- Le dije al Changeling más idiota de todos.

-¿Que quieres con la reina Chrysalis, que planeas hacerle? ¡Si te enviaron las princesas ten por seguro que te...!- Le interrumpí, su voz es muy molesta. (Si se preguntan cómo es la voz del Changeling, es siseante)

-No me enviaron esas pendejas, así que por favor cierra la puta boca y hazme caso.- Este sujeto es insoportable.

-Entonces... ¿qué es lo que quieres?- Me pregunto ya un poco más tranquilo de su anterior berrinche.

-Quiero hacer un trato con ella y no te preocupes, mi intención es ayudarla y que ella me ayude... nada más, nada menos.- Me estoy cansando de esto.

-P-pero...-

-¡AHHH POR FAVOR, YA CALLATE Y LLEVAME CON TU PUTA REINA, ME VALE PITO LA PUTA DEVIOCION QUE LE TIENES, ME VAS A LLEVAR CON ELLA Y LUEGO TU Y YO NO NOS VOLVEMOS A VER NUNCA MÁS, OK!- Le grite.

-...Ok- Solo me dijo eso mientras salía de la cueva.

-¿Ok, eso es todo? ¿Aceptas, así nada más?- ¿¡QUE!?

-Si... tú dices que no quieres hacerle daño y solo quieres ayudarla, para mí eso es suficiente.- Me dijo muy tranquilo mientras yo salía de la cueva.

-Bien, entonces... ¿hacia dónde? (Dios, me toco de guía al Changeling más idiota de todos)- Le pregunte ya más calmado.

-Y-yo no lose.- Me dijo el... ¡UN MOMENTO!

-¿Como que no sabes? ¡Pero eres un changeling, deberías saber cómo volver a casa!- Esta bromeando, esta bromeando... ¡Por favor, que este bromeando!

-Yo... no soy el mejor orientándome, llevo aquí un año.- ¡SI, YA ME DI CUENTA!

-Bien, sígueme sé cómo salir del bosque...- Le dije mientras le apuntaba a mi derecha.

-¿Sabes cómo salir?- Me pregunto incrédulo.

-Si... solo camina unos 30 metros hacia allá y listo, estas fuera de Everfree.- Le dije con tanta naturalidad.

De un momento a otro el changeling salió como pedo en la dirección que le apunte...

-¡PUTA MADRE, ME VA A DEJAR AQUI!-

-¡CABRON ESPERAME!- Le grite mientras los seguía corriendo.

YA EN EL CAMINO...

-Cabron, era necesario que me dejaras atrás...- No mames.

Enfrente de mi me tope con el mismo changeling...

-¡OH SI LIBRE, LIBRE AL FIN JAJA!- Gritaba y saltaba como quinceañera ebria.

-¿Te das cuenta del grado de ridiculez que acabas de alcanzar?- Le susurre al oído.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!- Me grito.

-¿Ya acabaste?-

-S-si...- Me dijo bastante avergonzado.

-¿Entonces en marcha o prefieres quedarte en el bosque?- Le dije mientras miraba el bosque.

A UNOS 10 METROS DE MI...

-¿QUE ESPERAS, NO QUERIAS VER A LA REINA?- Me grito.

-Este va a ser un día muy largo.-

2 HORAS DESPUES...

PDV: BLACKHEART

-¿Bien, como crees que podamos ir con Chrysalis?- Le pregunte como si nada.

-"REINA" Chrysalis.-

-Como sea, entonces...-

-Nuestra mejor opción es conseguir un mapa, podemos ir a Poniville y conseguir uno.- Si tú que fácil.

-¿Si y como piensas hacerlo?-

En eso un fuego verde cubrió su cuerpo dejando ver a un unicornio color blanco de melena azul y ojos azules.

-Fácil, entro pregunto por una librería, consigo el mapa y nos vamos.-

-Bien pero hay un problema en tu plan...-

-¿Y cuál es?-

-¡QUE LAS PUTAS PORTADORAS DE LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA HARMONIA VIVEN EN PONIVILLE Y ADEMAS DISCORD Y ADEMAS UNA DE LAS PORTADORAS ES PRINCESA, UN ERROR Y TE VAN A MATAR!- Bueno no a matarte pero te darán una buena madriza.

-No lo había pensado... (Se nota) ¿Y tu como piensas que lo haremos?-

-Fácil nos quedaremos al lado del camino y esperaremos a que algún viajero pase y le robamos el mapa, simple.- Bastante creo yo.

-Pero eso nos llevara todo el día.-

-Es eso o que Discord te use como mondadientes.-

-Bueno si lo pones así...-

Y así nos escondimos en unos arbustos esperando al primer imbécil que pasara por ahí.

3 HORAS DESPUES...

-Me estoy aburriendo.- Le dije a Blade.

-Oye es tu plan... ¡Mira!- Me dijo mientras señalaba a un poni rojo de crin naranja y con una Cutie Mark de la mitad de una manzana, jalando una carreta llena de manzanas.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- Yo sé quién es él y si me ve me cagara toda el plan cuando lo ponga en marcha.

-Allá voy...- Se la van a meter.

PDV: FANG BLADE

Blade se lanzo bloqueándole el camino al poni.

-Muy bien, ya sabes cómo son las cosas dame todo lo que tengas y no te pasara nada.-

En eso el poni el poni se dio media vuelta y le deposito un par de patadas en la cara, dejándolo fuera del camino e inocente.

-Nope...- Dijo el poni rojo. (Big Mac, muy obvio)

PDV: BLACKHEART

Pero que pendejo, ahora como conseguiré el mapa...

1 HORA DESPUES

-Pero que buen chinagadaso te metieren por pendejo.- Le dije ya una vez que termine un asunto.

-Levántate, llevas una hora dormido.- Le dije mientras pateaba su costado derecho.

-¿Pero qué paso?- Dijo sobando se su cara.

-¡Buen trabajo! Alertaste a todo Poniville de la presencia de un Changeling en las cercanías del pueblo. ¿Tú qué crees que paso, genio?- La cagaste y en grande.

-¡PERO TU NO HICISTE NI MADRES!- Me grito con sangre corriendo por su nariz.

-No hice nada porque tú no me hiciste caso. Te dije que no te metieras con él y me ignoraste.- Pero admito que fue muy gracioso como saliste volando.

-¿Y bien, ahora qué?-

-Para tu suerte, hable con el poni rojo le pregunte donde conseguir un mapa de Equestria o uno global.-

-¿Y bien?-

-¡TAAADAAAAA!- Le grite mientras le arrojaba un rollo de papel a la cara.

-¡CABRON EN LA CARA NO, ME DEUELE!-

-Que nena.-

-Y... ¿cómo fue tu estadía en poniville?- Me pregunto más calmado.

-Bueno... una Pegaso azul quiso matarme, un poni rosa me dijo algo sobre tener amigos, no estar solo, algo sobre un burro llamado Cranky o al así, fui a la biblioteca la poni que estaba ahí me dio una mapa, comí unos Cupcakes, luego vino la princesa Celestia y me nombro caballero, me entrego el culo de su hermana y de su sobrina, medio el poder de la omnipresencia y me regreso a mi casa.-

-¿En serio?-

-No pendejo, solo espere y me madree a un poni pendejo que paso hace no más de unos 10 minutos.- Dije señalando a un poni color café, crin de un café más oscuro y Cutie Mark de un reloj de arena.

-Espera... ¿¡Me dejaste aquí solo por una hora, que tal si alguien me encontraba!?-

-De hecho lo hicieron, tres potrillas te picaban con unas varas a ver si te despertabas y como no lo hiciste se aburrieron y se fueron.- Jajajaja, scootaloo te metió una rama por el culo y tú ni en cuenta.

-Bueno, ya tenemos un mapa. ¿Ahora qué?-

-Simple nos vamos, por lo que veo este "Desierto Changeling" está a una semanas...-

-Oh bien, eso será...- Decía muy feliz cuando...

-... en tren.-

-... ¿Qué?-

-¿Te cage verdad? Jajá, so semanas a pie o pata en tu caso.-

-¿¡PERO ES QUE NO TE TOMAS NADA EN SERIO!?- Me grito.

-Sí, pero es muy raro que lo haga. En fin, hay una carreta abandona unos metros hacia allá *señalando hacia atrás de mi* podemos buscar algunos bits y provisiones que no haya tomado ya.-

-Un momento... ¿cómo sabes que hay una carreta abandonada y porque esperas que haya bits en ella?-

-Digamos que... yo conocí a los dueños de esa carreta antes de que murieran.- Recordar eso no me pone más tranquilo.

-En fin, vamos se hace tarde y viajar por el bosque de noche será peligroso, lo mejor será volver a la cueva de anoche y descansar... y tú lo necesitas.- Dije lo ultimo señalando la nariz chueca y sangrante de Blade.

-¡No te burles y vámonos!- Me grito mientras se alejaba de mi.

-(Vaya pero que nena, en fin ya encontré a un Changeling que me puede ser útil, tengo un mapa y posibles provisiones, aunque no debería hacerme tantas esperanzas yo ya había revisado la carreta antes. Aun a si esto está mejorando, solo espero que siga así.)- Pensé mientras seguía a Blade hacia la carreta y devuelta a Everfree.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bueno, esta vez no me sentía muy inspirado, pero espero que les guste.

Trate de llevar más la trama de la historia (creo que no me salió XD)

Dejen reviews, critiquen y díganme como puedo mejorar.

¡Saludos y hasta la próxima! *BROHOOF*


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: Los problemas apenas empiezan

Después de revisar la carreta y haber perdido toda esperanza en encontrar dinero, entre todas las cajas llenas de basura inservible para nosotros descubrimos una pequeña caja negra, en su interior contenía 2,532 Bits y 3 rubíes.

PDV: BLACKHEART

-(Aun me pregunto de dónde sacaron tanto dinero esos unicornios… A lo mejor eran unicornios ganstas)- Me preguntaba después de lo de ayer en la carreta.

2 HORAS DESPUES…

Mientras caminábamos al sur oeste de Equestria, nuestro aburrimiento era tan grande que tuvimos que comenzar una charla rápida y muy dinámica…

-Y bien… ¿tenemos un día hermoso, no?- Dije intentando empezar una conversación.

-No quiero hablar contigo.- Me dijo en un tono molesto

-Oh vamos, no puedes estar tan molesto por…-

-¡ME METIEREN UN PALO POR EL CULO!- Me grito de la forma más exagerada de todas.

-Si bueno, no es para exagerar.-

-¡ESTA MAÑANA CAGE HOJAS Y PEDASOS DE RAMA!- Dijo la pinche nena.

-Bueno… yo tan solo quería charlar.-

-Te odio.-

Continuamos por nuestro camino, en un momento de aburrimiento metí mis manos a los bolsillos y lo que sentí me dio una alegría inmensa…

-¡HEEEELL YEAAAAHH!- Grite mientras levantaba las manos al aire.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH QUE PEDO! ¿¡PERO QUE COÑO TE PASA!?-

-¡Encontré mi celular… Y MI CARGADOR!

-¿¡Y QUE MIERDA ES ESO!?-

-Ahora veraz…-

Saque los audífonos los conecte al celular, los puse un sus orejas y puse una canción que supuse le gustaría… (Ustedes saben /watch?v=0vjR-FWtt14)

En eso vi como comenzaba a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo al ritmo de Gorillaz…

-(Ya cayo…)- Pensé mientras lo veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

10 MINUTOS DE REPETIR LA MISMA CANCION DESPUES…

-Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats, Lining them up like ass cracks, Ladies, homies, at the track its my chocolate attack.- BLACKHEART

-Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here. Care bear bumping in the heart of this here.-FANG BLADE

-watch me as I gravitate – BLACKHEART

-hahahahahahaa.- BLACKHEART Y BLADE

Nos la aviamos pasado cantando la misma canción por 7 minutos y no nos cansábamos pero en eso…

PDV: FANG BLADE

-¡ALTO AHÍ CHANGELING!- Grito una voz.

-¿Pero qué, y la música?- Estaba confundido, John había desaparecido y con él la música.

-Muy bien escoria criminal tienes 10 segundos para rendirte si no quieres que te ágamos daño.- Me dijo un guardia real unicornio que iba acompañado de otros 3 guardias más.

-Ehmm, yo…- No pude terminar la oración pues me interrumpió el guardia.

-Muy bien chico tú te lo buscaste…- En eso les izo una seña a los demás guardias y estos comenzaron a acercarse a mí.

-Oigan enserio yo no hecho nada malo.-Les dije y era cierto, de hecho al que le hacían cosas malas era a mí.

Ya cuando los guardias estaban a unos centímetros de mi algo lo tomo a uno de ellos y lo jalo a un arbusto detrás mío.

-¿Pero qué…?- pregunto un guardia en este caso un pegaso.

En es el cuerpo de su compañero callo en frente de los guardias, parecía normal hasta que vieron que en el cuello tenía una cortada muy profunda.

-¿¡QUE LE PASO!? ¡HABLA!- Me grito otro de los guardias esta vez un poni de tierra.

-Y-yo n-no lose.- Le dije bastante asustado por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿¡NO ME MIENTAS!?- Me grito mientras cargaba su casco para propinarme un fuerte golpe en la cara pero…

Del arbusto salió una hoja brillante de metal que cortó las cabezas de los dos guardias que estaban frente a mí.

-Creo que de quien hablan soy yo. ¿No?- Escuche una voz proviniendo del arbusto detrás mío.

PDV: TERCERA PERSONA (pongan esto para dar más episidad al asunto /watch?v=2-_g8NZr1tA)

En eso una figura muy alta a comparación de los ponis salió del arbusto portando con él una guadaña con una hoja de acero y un mango de madera oscura.

Su sola presencia causaba temor en el guardia real.

-¿Q-QUIEN ERES TU?- Pregunto el ultimo guardia a la extraña creatura.

-Yo mi amigo… solo soy un chico perdido que quiere irse a casa.- Le dijo el extraño ser.

-¡PELEA MALDITO!- Grito el guardia y abalanzo sobre la creatura.

El poni y el humano forcejeaban entre sí por el control de la guadaña, llegando al punto en que la hicieron a un lado y se agarraron a puño (casco) limpio.

El humano le propinaba golpes en la sien mientras el poni lo hacía directo a la cara.

Rodaban por el suelo estrellándose con rocas, en esos momentos el humano se estrello con una dejándolo aturdido y a merced de guardia real.

El poni no dudo más y comenzó a darle fuertes golpes en la cara y pecho repetidas veces a tal punto que este tenía sangre en los cascos, pero la minoría eran de él y la mayoría del ser humano.

-Voy disfrutar hacerte pedacitos monstruo.- Dijo el guardia haciendo brillar su cuerno.

Un aura blanca rodeo los brazos y piernas de Blackheart y comenzaron a tirar de sus extremidades.

En eso una figura negra se alzo sobre ellos y en un ataque rápido y certero corto la cabeza del guardia que se encontraba sobre el humano.

PDV: BLACKHEART

-¿Pero qué chinga…?- Pregunte algo aturdido y confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Estás bien?- Escuche a una sombra negra hablarme, cuando recupere la visión pude notar que era Blade.

-Si gracias, no sé que me hubiera pasado de no ser por lo que hiciste.- Le agradecí mientras con su casco me ayudaba a pararme.

-No es nada, en primera yo debería de agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí.-

-Eso no importa ya, mejor deshagámonos de los cuerpos. No hay que meternos en más broncas.- Le sugerí mientras veía el desastre que causamos.

-Dejemos los a un lado del bosque los animales se ocuparan del resto.- Me contesto él mientras me devolvía la guadaña.

Decidimos continuar nuestro camino hacia las tierras de Chrysaslis, teniendo más cuidado en los caminos para no ser vistos por más guardias u otros representantes de la ley.

Aun que después de un rato y después de ver a un grupo de guardias venir en nuestra dirección, decidimos entrar de nuevo al bosque.

En todo el camino no nos dirigíamos ni una palabra, estábamos algo tensos.

-Y ehmm… ¿tiene más de esa música?- Me pregunto.

-Por supuesto… solo espera un momento quieres.-

-Ok.-

No me sentía de buen humor ahora, primero lance dos unicornios a unas manticoras, después mate a 3 guardias reales y por poco me mata uno, de no ser por Blade yo ya ni siquiera estaría aquí.

-… En serio amigo gracias por lo que hiciste.- Le dije con la voz un poco baja.

Blade estaba un poco confundido por mi comentario pero después lo capto.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, yo debería agradecerte por salvarme de los guardias, quien sabe que hubieran hecho conmigo.- Me dijo un poco más tranquilo.

-A todo esto… ni si quiera me has dicho por qué quieres ver a la reina.- Me dijo Blade

-Tienes razón ni siquiera lo mencione.-

-Veras… yo no soy de este mundo o realidad o plano dimensional, sufrí un accidente mientras iba a mi casa y un ebrio me arrollo con un au… una carreta, me derribo y por poco y me aplasta, antes de siquiera sentir las ruedas desperté en medio del Bosque Everfree.- Le conté mi historia, un poco cambiada, ya después le explicare que es un auto.

-Ahora necesito ayuda de tu reina para volver a casa.-

-Qué historia amigo… pero es aburrida, ya pon la música.- Me dijo en un tono de burla.

-Jajaja si, mejor ya la pongo. (¿¡ABURRIDA!? ¡PERO SI ESTA PARA QUE AGAN UN PELICULA DE ELLA Y GANE UN OSCAR!- Le dije más relajado… aun que por dentro lo quería madrear.

Coloque 19-2000 Remix de Gorillaz (No me hagan repetirlo/watch?v=FGni5BhGcow) Y al poco rato ya le había encantado al pendejo.

-There you go.- BLACKHEART

-Get the cool!- BLADE

-nanana,na,na- BLACKHEART  
-Get the cool shoeshine!- BLADE

-nanana,na,na- BLACKHEART  
-Get the cool!- BLADE

-nanana,na,na- BLACKHEART  
-Get the cool shoeshine!- BLADE

-nanana,na,na- BLACKHEART

-Get the cool!- BLADE  
-nanana,na,na- BLACKHEART

-Get the cool shoeshine!- BLADE  
-nanana,na,na- BLACKHEART

-Get the cool!- BLADE

-nanana,na,na- BLACKHEART  
-Get the cool shoeshine!- BLADE

-nanana,na,na,naaa- BLACKHEART

Blade no solo canta, gritaba y baila por todos lados, un ejemplo perfecto de Pinkie Pie, Blackheart solo cantaba un poco, le daba vergüenza estar junto a este rarito.

-Este genial pero prefiero la otra…- Me dijo.

-… ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?-

-…Si.-

-¿Sabes que voy a poner?-

-Ohh, si.-

3:10 MINUTOS DESPUES…

-Dont stop, get it, get it we are your captains in it steady, watch me navigate, ahahahahahhaa.- BLACKHEART

- Dont stop, get it, get it we are your captains in it steady, watch me navigate ahahahahahhaa.-BLADE

-/HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/- BLACKHEART Y BLADE

-¡FEEL GOOD!- BLAKHEART Y BLADE

Y así nos fuimos cantando por todo el trayecto hasta el anochecer… hasta que se acabo la batería.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto el changeling

-No lo sé, déjame ver… ¡PUTA MADRE SE ACABO LA BATERIA!-

-¿¡ESA MADRE USA PILAS!?-

-No, usa una batería especial que se tiene que cargar con esto.- Dije mostrando una pequeño cuadrado negro con un cable.

-Pues cárgalo.-

-No es tan fácil necesito un tomacorriente. ¿Dime tu donde consigo uno en medio de la nada?-

-Demonios… ¡Mira, un pueblo!- Señalando hacia una ciudad a lo lejos.

-Si tú como no, un pueblo en medio del Bosque Everfr…- No termine de hablar pues a lo lejos logre ver unos edificios y luces encendidas, incluso escuche música.

-Bueno podemos ir y rentar una habitación en un motel.- Me dijo muy relajado.

-Ok. ¿Aun que no crees que es un poco extraño que en medio del bosque más peligroso de equestria haya un pueblo, más aun ha vitado?- Le pregunte un poco extrañado.

-No es extraño, es suerte.- Dijo mientras se dirigía al pueblo.

-La suerte es una calle de dos direcciones, no te confíes. (Sobre todo porque este pueblo se me hace conocido.)- Y así nos dirigimos a un extraño pueblo que salió de la nada en medio del bosque.

PDV: TERCERA PERSONA

Sin que nuestros antihéroes se dieran cuenta eran vigilados por un extraño par de ojos amarillos que brillaban, es extraño que ese par de pendejos no se dieran cuenta, estaban justo junto a ellos.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bueno aquí el cuarto capítulo, al principio no estaba inspirado, después de jugar Oblivion me llego la inspiración, luego se me fue de nuevo.

Ah, por cierto, en el capitulo anterior en la parte de las semanas debería decir "son 2 a 3" semanas pero solo dice "so", quiero saber si a alguien le ha pasado eso porque en el archivo Word dice claramente "2 o 3"

Así que… comenten y díganme si disfrutan de esta historia.

¡Hasta la próxima! *BROHOOF*


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: Una vista familiar

PDV: BLACKHEART

Nos encontrábamos caminando en dirección al pueblo que habíamos encontrado en medio del bosque…

-Amigo en serio, no creo que sea muy buena idea pasar la noche en este pueblo.- Le decía en un intento de frenar nuestro avance al pueblo.

-¿A que le temes tanto? Hasta donde se las cosas más atemorizantes en este bosque son las manticoras, hydras y tú.- Me respondió ya cuando llegamos a la entrada del pueblo.

Ambos nos quedamos viendo un letrero que marcaba el inicio del pueblo.

-Incluso mira el nombre, Sunny Town. En un pueblo con ese nombre, ¿qué hay que temer?- Me dijo en tono de burla.

Blade se transformo otra vez en un unicornio blanco y con una Cutie Mark de una brújula y comenzó a entrar al pueblo, yo lo seguí de cerca hasta que vi a un pony gris, al principio era todo normal hasta que me di cuenta de que no tenia Cutie Mark.

-Oye, mejor quítate la Cutie Mark.-Le susurre a Blade.

-¿Por qué, no crees que eso si sería raro?- Me pregunto.

Yo le señale al pony gris en un intento de que entendiera el mensaje.

-¿Qué tiene? Oh…- Logro darse cuenta de que el no tenia marca, cuando volteamos a ver a otros ponys, aunque eran pocos los que alcanzamos a ver notamos que tampoco tenían sus marcas.

Blade rápidamente quito su marca, cuando aquel pony gris nos noto y comenzó a acercarse.

-Oh, hola que tal viajer…- El pony no termino de saludar a Blade al darse cuenta de mi presencia.

-Hola, que tal mi nombre es… Lighting Blade. *El pony seguía viéndome* Oh y este es mi amigo John Blackheart.- Nos presentaba a ambos mientras el pony quitaba su cara de idiota.

-¿Y-y dime, de que especie eres?- Me pregunto el pony.

-Soy un humano y dime… ¿cuál es tu nombre?- Le pregunte al pony, que parecía estar un poco distraído inspeccionándome.

-Oh pero donde están mis modales… ¡Mi nombre es Grey Hoof, sean bienvenidos a Sunny Town!- Decía señalando al pueblo que parecía estar decorado.

- Pero no se queden aquí en la entrada, estamos en plena celebración, pasen sírvanse algo de comida, tomen algo, incluso pueden jugar a varios de nuestros juegos.- Nos guiaba por el pueblo, ningún pony en este pueblo parece tener su marca.

En eso nos detuvimos en el centro del poblado…

-¡Atención a todos! ¡Les tengo una buena noticia, hoy tenemos visitantes! Ellos son Lighting Blade y John Blackheart.- Les anunciaba a todos en el pueblo.

Al principio todos pusieron una cara de sorpresa al verme pero después de que Grey Hoof les explicara que soy, volvieron a lo suyo como si ver a un humano en Equestria fuera algo de todos los días.

-Observen… ¡el tiro al flanco!- Decía Grey Hoof mientras nos mostraba uno de los muchos juegos del lugar.

-¿Y de que trata?- Le pregunto Blade.

-Si bueno, este es más un juego para parejas, consiste en vendarle los ojos a los machos y ellos deben encontrar a su pareja entre toda la multitud del pueblo. Deberán colocar este pequeño dardo en el flanco de su pareja y si fallan bueno…- No pudo terminar cuando escuchamos un grito proveniente de la multitud de yeguas.

-¡AAAAHHHHHGGGG!- En eso vimos caer al piso a un pony color amarillo y crin azul mientras se sobabas sus ahora inexistentes bolitas.

-¡OH, RONEO!- Oímos a otra voz gritar esta vez femenina, era de una pony blanca y con crin naranja.

-¡Oh Roneo! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto la pony al ex-semental que aun estaba en el piso lamentándose.

-¡Three Green debería darte vergüenza!- Le grito la pony a una terrestre de color verde y crin de un verde ligeramente más oscuro.

-¡Oye no me mire a mí, él fue quien me pincho el trasero!- Le replicaba la terrestres verde.

-Oh serás hija de…- No terminamos de oír lo ultimo pues Grey llamo de nuevo nuestra atención.

-Como verán los resultados no suelen ser los mejores.- Nos dijo Grey Hoof con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo, yo invito?- Dijo mientras nos empujaba del lugar donde las 2 yeguas se estaban peleando y rodando por el piso.

Nos llevo a lo que parecía ser un buffet, estaba lleno de pasteles, fruta, tocino aunque lamentablemente este último era de heno.

-(Dios, extraño la carne T_T)-Pensaba al ver el enorme buffet de alimentos.

-Bueno comida gratis es comida gratis.- Dijo Blade tomando un Cupcake de chocolate.

Yo tome uno, pero a la hora de probarlo…

-Oye Grey estos Cupcakes no tien...- No termine de hablar pues Blade me tapo la boca con su postre.

-… no tienen comparación, son los mejores jeje.- Terminaba de decir Blade de forma muy tensa.

-Oh me alegra que les gusten, saben esos Cupcakes fueron hechos por Starlet… la pony blanca de hace rato, jejé. ¡Oye Starlet, ellos dicen que les encantan tus Cupcakes!- Nos dijo para después gritar hacia un montón de ponys reunidos apostando.

-¡SE LOS AGRADESCO MUCHO! ¡AHHH, HIJA DE PERRA!- Dijo regresando a la pelea con la terrestre verde.

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS TE SUCEDE!? ¡SOMOS INVITADO COMPORTATE!- Me susurro a gritos, mientras yo escupía el pastelillo que me metió a la boca.

-*COFF* *COFF* ¿Quién eres mi niñera? A la madre cabrón por poco y me ahogo. *COFF*- Le replicaba a este pendejo.

Después de un rato Blade y yo nos separamos, el iba a ver lo del motel y yo solo me dedicaba a pasear por el pueblo.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más reconocía a este pueblo, pero quería estar seguro de lo que estoy pensando…

-¡Oye este… Grey Hoof!- Le llame al pony que se encontraba hablando con otro pony de tierra, este al escucharme vino enseguida a atenderme.

-¿Que pasa John?- Me pregunto ya en frente de mi.

-Sí, oye puedes llamarme Blackheart y quería preguntarte una cosa… ¿De casualidad no conoces a una potrilla que responde al nombre de Apple Boom?- Le pregunte, espero estar equivocado.

-¿Apple Bloom? Jajá, han pasado años desde que escuche ese nombre. Oye si la conoces, por favor avísale que todos en el pueblo esperamos su visita con muchas ansias.- Me dijo con una sonrisa, como si recordara a un viejo amigo.

-¿Años? ¿Cuántos años?- Le pregunte interesado.

-Hoy se cumplen 2 años desde que nos visito… y nos dejo.- Decía con semblante de tristeza.

-Pero… nunca hay que perder la esperanza. ¿Verdad? Ella algún día regresara y todos estaremos justos… por siempre.- Dijo esto último en voz baja pero aun así logre escucharle.

-Sí, oye yo… me voy con Blade. Nos vemos.- Me despedía, debo buscar a Blade y salir pitando de aquí.

-No hay problema, cuídense. Ah y una cosa…- Me dijo.

-¿Qué?- Le dije yo, un poco nervioso. Solo quiero irme de este maldito pueblo antes de que las cosas se puedan salir de control.

-Hagan lo que hagan, no vayan a la casa que se encuentra a las afueras del pueblo… Es que estamos haciendo reparaciones y no queremos que salgan lastimados.- Dijo de forma seria solo para terminar con una sonrisa.

-Sí, no te preocupes.- Le dije alejando me dé el.

30 MINUTOS DE BUSQUEDA DESPUES…

-¡BLADE! ¡BLADE! ¿¡DONDE ESTAS!?- Gritaba por el pueblo, buscando a mi amigo.

En eso lo vi salir de una casa amarilla con una pony de color gris y crin roja, perecían despedirse incluso se dieron un beso de mejilla, en eso Blade comenzó a caminar o más bien a saltar en dirección hacia mí.

-¡Oh amigo esta noche tengo fiesta! ¡Ten toma las llaves del motel esta en el centro del Pueblo, a mi no me esperes despierto!- Decía muy feliz entregándome una pequeña llave plateada.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando ahora? Cabrón nos tenemos que ir y rápido, ahora.- Le diecia a un entusiasmado Changeling.

-¿No lo entiendes, verdad? ¡HOY SI MONTO YEGUA, PUTO! Viste a esa hermosura de hace un rato, su nombre es Mitta y dijo que nos veamos en la casa abandonada afuera del pueblo.- Decía tratando de aguantarse un grito de alegría.

-¿Y qué diablos te hace creer que va a pasar eso?- Le pregunte fastidiado por su alegre actitud.

-¡PUES…! que mientras estábamos en esa casa y hablábamos, comenzó a coquetearme. Tu sabes, masajes, susurros, me restregó su blancos flancos en la cara.- Decía como si todo fuera algo normal.

-Mira te paso los masajes, los susurros, ¿pero no crees que es un poco extraño que te restregara los costados en la cara?-

-Nope…. ¡ADIOS!- Y el maldito cabrón salió corriendo en dirección al bosque.

En eso un objeto de metal que traía en el lomo se le cayó, era una manivela.

-¡EH, BLADE SE TE CALLO ESTO!- Al escucharme, regreso a tomar la manivela.

-Gracias, amigo me salvaste la noche. Ella dijo explícitamente que no fuera sin esto… supongo que quiere que se lo meta por el culo.- Tomo la manivela y volvió a correr alejándose cada vez más de mí.

Esto es increíble…

-Bien si ese pendejo, quiere que un montón de ponys zombis le saquen la mierda es su problema, no el mío.- Dije esta vez dirigiéndome a la entrad y salida del pueblo.

Mientras pasaba por las diferentes casas note que había luces que comenzaban a titilar, como si fallara la energía.

Eh incluso note que ya no había ponys en el pueblo, ni un sonido.

-¡Mierda, ese pendejo va a hacer que nos maten a los dos!- Decidí ir a por el imbécil de Blade.

8 MINUTOS DESPUES…

Logro ver la casa, tiene la puerta abierta. Debo apurarme.

La puerta comenzó a cerrarse, estaba a solo un metro cuando se cerro, así que aprovechando que la puerta ya era vieja impacte con mi hombro derecho derribándola y haciéndome daño al caer.

-¡BLADE MALDITA SEA DEBEMOS SALIR DE AQUI!- Le grite mientras este se quedaba viendo algo en la chimenea.

-Mitta… ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Mitta?- Blade trato de llamar a la yegua, pero esta ya no estaba ahí.

-Rápido Blade, debemos irnos.- Le dije mientras ponía mi mano sobre su hombro.

-Tienes razón, andando.-

4 MINUTO DESPUES…

Salimos de la casa. Todo parecía igual, ya le había explicado que paso en el pueblo.

-¿Entonces, como saldremos de aquí si dices que con solo tocarnos nos convertirán en una de esas cosas?- Me pregunto Blade, yo mientras le pase un palo de madera al que le había puesto unos clavos oxidados que encontré por ahí.

-Si algo eh aprendido de mis múltiples encuentros con los no muertos, es que no importa lo que te puedan hacer siempre que les vueles la cabeza antes de que te lo hagan.- Dije mientras tomaba mi guadaña que tenia atada a mi espalda.

-Bien como el bosque parece estar cercado, no tenemos otra opción que pasar por el pueblo.- Dije mientras comenzábamos al regresar al pueblo.

Para sorpresa de Blade el pueblo que una vez rebosaba de vida y diversión no era más que un montón de ruinas inhabitables.

-No veo a nadie… ¿Dónde crees que estarán?- Le dije señalando a un pony muy falco de color negro, una luz roja parecía salir de su interior alumbrando la carne putrefacta y las cuencas sin ojos.

Cuando estábamos a unos metros del pony Blade pudo notar de quien se trataba.

-¡Hey, Grey Hoof! ¿Qué tal te va asqueroso hijo de puta?- Esto llamo la atención del zombificado pony.

-No se vayan de Sunny Town, podemos estar juntos por siempre. Ustedes no tienen la marca, ustedes no están malditos.- Decía mientras comenzaba a acercarse a nosotros.

-Lo siento amigo debemos irnos, asuntos de suma importancia.- Decía mientras apuntaba mi guadaña hacia él.

-¿Que puede ser más importante que estar con los tuyos?- Me pregunto esta vez la luz en su cuerpo comenzó a aumentar.

-Si bueno, ¿y a ti que chingados te importa?- Dicho esto le corte la cabeza, el cuerpo cayo y la cabeza rodo hacia Blade.

Blade iba a patearla pero la cabeza y el cuerpo comenzaron a derretirse en un liquido negro y apestoso.

-Oye eso fue fácil.- Dijo alegre Blade.

-No lo creo. ¡CORRE AHORA!- Le dije mientras salíamos corriendo hacia el final de la calle y doblábamos a la izquierda al fondo había una roca que fácil mente podía bloquearnos el camino pero esta estaba a un lado, como si alguien ya la hubiese movido.

Seguimos corriendo, otra vez doblando a la izquierda pero había más zombis bloqueándonos el paso.

-¡Yo me ocupo!- Blade se lanzo contra los zombies que se encontraban a unos metros de nosotros.

Gracias a la magia del Changeling no tuvo que acercarse tanto para atacar y pudo destrozarles las cabezas a los zombis que al igual que Grey se derritieron pero junto con unos horribles gritos.

¡SOLO QUEREMOS PROTEJERLOS!, ¡NO NOS ABANDONEN! Eran los gritos que se escuchaban de los zombis como si no supieran decir otra cosa.

Seguimos corriendo, la entrada del bosque esta a la vuelta pero…

En frente de nosotros justo enfrente había una fila de esos ponys zombis bloqueando la salida.

-Ella no lo entendió, esta es la forma de protegerlos.- Dijo uno de ellos moviéndose para ver a otro de esos zombis pero esta se veía diferente, más normal.

-¡MITTA! Malditos.- Blade estaba furioso por lo que estaba viendo.

-Los siento trate de detenerlos lo mejor que pude.- Dicho esto la pony zombi comenzó a derretirse como los que habíamos matado antes.

-¡AHORA SI ME HICIERON ENCABRONAR PENDEJOS!- Grito Blade lanzándose a la pelea con los asesinos de su "amiga".

En eso una luz apareció entre Blade y los zombis, esto segó a los zombis dándonos tiempo y jale a Blade en dirección a la salida.

1 HORA DE CORRER DESPUES…

Habíamos corrido por todo el bosque y esos cabrónes no dejaban de salir del piso.

*¡SPASH!*

-Bien, ese era el ultimo.- Dijo Blade después de aplastar el cráneo de uno de los pocos zombis que nos alcanzaron.

-Al fin todo termino. *sigh*- Dije sentándome para descansar y no fui el único, Blade también se recostó en el pasto.

En eso una voz sono en el bosque.

-Veo que lograron salir con bien. – Dijo la voz.

-¿¡Quién ANDA AHÍ!?- Grito Blade mirando a todos lados tratando de localizar a alguien.

-No puede ser… ¡Ruby! ¿¡Eres tú!?- Pregunte yo al bosque, esperando una respuesta.

Una vez más la luz que nos había dado ventaja en el pueblo apareció frente a nosotros, revelando a una pony gris de crin amarilla y unos ojos del mismo color que brillaban, su Cutie Mark era el de una lupa brillante.

-¿QUIEN ERES TU?- Le grito Blade.

-Mi nombre es Ruby, yo…-La interrumpí en su presentación.

-Tú eras la del esqueleto, tú eras quien debía advertirnos del pueblo y TU eras la que nos ayudo a salir de le.- Le dije mientras la señalaba, ahora si estoy bien emputado.

-¿Tienes idea por lo que tuvimos que pasar? ¿¡TIENES IDEA POR EL PUTO INFIERNO QUE PASAMOS TRATANDO DE SALIR DEL PUEBLO!? ¡OH, NO CLARO QUE NO A TI SOLO TE ATRAPARON EN ESA CASUCHA DE MIERDA, DONDE TE MATARON!-Le grite.

-¡SI!- Grito Blade.

-¡CALLATE BLADE TRATO DE SER AGRESIVO!- L e grite yo a él.

-Entiendo que el no a ver actuado antes puedo ocasionar su muerte pero, no parecía a ver ningún problema, tu ya sabias lo que ocurre aquí.- Me dijo.

-¡NO ME ACORDABA, QUE YO SEPA SE SUPONE QUE TU DEBERIAS DE VIJILAR QUE OTROS PONYS NO ENTRAN A ESE ENDEMONEADO PUEBLO!-

-Lo importante es que ya están a salvo, deberían irse antes de que algo más les pueda pasar. Ah y Blackheart… No le hagas ningún daño a Apple Bloom.- Me amenazo.

-No te preocupes, no tenía pensado hacerle nada a ella ni a sus amigas.- Le dije mientras mi salía del bosque seguido por Blade.

AFUERA DEL BOSQUE, AL AMANECER…

-¿Oye que fue todo eso?- Me pregunto.

-Ni yo lo sé amigo, ni yo lo sé. Pero si se una cosa…- Le decía mientras volteaba a ver el bosque, se ve precioso al salir el sol.

-Que "atreves de las reliquias pasadas de Equestria, esas almas permanecerán solas y olvidadas. Realmente nunca descansaran en paz durante su espera por el reconocimiento." Celestia guarda muchos secretos mi amigo, secretos que ya viene siendo hora de revelar.- Dije poniéndome mis audífonos negros.

(/watch?v=mR3jnW2kcUs)

FIN DEL CAPITULO…

¡HASTA AQUÍ EL PINCHE CAPITULO!

Quiero enviar un saldo a MASTERNINTENDO94 por su pinche video documental de Story of the blanks que vi hace ya un año.

Y ya sin decir más, hasta la próxima. *BROHOOF*


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: El nacido de la estupidez

PDV: BLACKHEART

-Ah cabrón, olvide que no tenia batería.- Dije mientras me quitaba mis audífonos.

-Y bien, ya terminado todo eso ¿A dónde vamos?- Me pregunto Blade mientras me sacaba el mapa de mi bolsa.

-No tenemos ningún punto de referencia, caminemos por un rato a ver con que nos ubicamos y seguimos nuestro camino.- Le dije mientras le quitaba el mapa y lo ponía en la bolsa que traía conmigo.

5 MINUTOS DESPUES…

-Oye cabrón tú tienes alas, vuela y busca algún pueblo cercano.- Le dije mientras caminábamos por un sendero.

-Pero ahora mismo soy un unicornio.- Me respondió.

-Pues cámbiate, no hay nadie mirando.-

Un fuego verde cubrió su cuerno y este desapareció y otro apareció a su costado dejando ver a un nuevo par de alas.

Blade subió a las nubes teniendo una perfecta vista de Cloudsdale, pero eso no nos ayuda en nada.

-¡VEO ALGO!-Grito desde una nube.

-¿¡QUE VES!?- Le pregunte yo.

-¡CREO QUE ES UNA CIUDAD, FIJATE EN EL MAPA!- Me respondió mientras bajaba de su nube.

Decidí tomar de referencia Canterlot y su posición casi central en Equestria.

-Ese lugar es… Maredrid. ¿Como a cuanto crees que este ese lugar?- Le pregunte guardando el mapa.

-Calculo que a uno o dos Kilómetros, si nos vamos caminando llegaremos como en dos horas y corriendo en una hora y media.-

-Entonces andando, porque llegando quiero aventarme a una buena cama y dormir.-

-No te olvides de cargar tu cosa esa.- Me dijo señalando a mi bolsillo.

-Sí, también cargare mi celular. Ya tranquilízate.- El chico comienza a volverse molesto.

Decidimos correr lo más rápido que podíamos en dirección a la ciudad, pasamos alrededor de una hora y media de camino y logramos divisar unas vías de tren.

-¿¡Oye estas vías por donde pasan!?- Me pregunto Blade mientras seguíamos corriendo.

-Déjame ver…- Comienzo a sacar el mapa de la bolsa y me dispongo a leerlo.

-Pasan por Apple Loosa y por… (*Cosa salvaje en mi camino aparece*) ¡AHHHH!- Me "precipite" al suelo de cara y para mi buena suerte caí sobre una puta roca.

-¡PERO QUE PINCHE MIERDA!- Grite mientras me sobaba la cara ya que la ya mencionada puta roca, dio de lleno en mi nariz.

Cuando alce la mirada logre ver con que me había tropezado, una pequeña potrilla que yo asumo tendría uno años cubierta de tierra en su lindo pelaje y crin blancos, ella estaba con lágrimas en los ojos observándome…

-¿Y tú que me ves?- Le pregunte a la pony que me miraba con cara de babosa.

-U-un… U-n… ¡MONSTRUO!- Grito la pequeña mientras corría de un lado a otro y se detenía solo para trotar en su mismo lugar.

-¡LLAMEN A LA GUARDIA, A LAS PRINCESAS, A LOS ELEMENTOS, AUNQUE SEA A DISCORD!-

En eso la misma pequeña se lanzo atrás de Blade.

-¡POR FAVOR SEÑOR AYUDEME, NO DEGE QUE ME COMA, SOY JOVEN Y TENGO MUCHO POR QUE VIVIR! – Le rogaba la llorona al ponificado Changeling.

-Oye Blade, ¿Qué le pasa a esa niña?- Le pregunte mientras me sacudía la tierra de mi ropa y acomodaba mi chueca nariz.

-Bueno, está asustada de ti.-

-¿Y eso por qué? Soy adorable.- Le pregunte.

-Ehm… ¿Por qué le caíste enzima, quizá? Tranquila pequeña él no te hará daño, es un amigo. – Le consolaba Blade a la potrilla.

-Que tal soy John, John Blackheart. Mucho gusto. – Me presentaba de forma tranquila y serena.

La pequeña de forma lenta y segura se acerco a mí y se presento.

-Y-yo… me lla-llamo Snowflake.- Se presento con voz baja, casi como Fluttershy pero a esta chica si se le entiende.

-Y yo soy Lightning Blade, mucho gusto pequeña.- Se presento Blade.

-Y bien John… ¿por donde pasaban las vías?- Me pregunto ya dejando de lado a la pequeña.

Tome el mapa que aun con la caída no se estropeo

-Oh si, pasan por Apple Loosa y adivina que… Apple Loosa queda cerca de nuestro destino.-

Le dije mientras guardaba el mapa.

-Eso es prefecto, hay que apurarnos hay que llegar a la ciudad, comprar los boletos de tren, alquilar una habitación y obviamente comer algo. Esos Cupcakes de Starlet además de no tener sabor no te llenan nada.- Dijo mientras comenzábamos a caminar en dirección a la ciudad.

-Disculpe…- Escuche una voz y sentí que alguien tiraba de mi pantalón, cuando voltee vi que era Snowflake.

-¿Si?- Le pregunte.

-Si no es mucha molestia, ¿me podría decir que cosa es?-

-Como no, soy un humano.- Le respondí.

-¿Un humano, como el de los cuentos?- Me pregunto la pequeña un poco sorprendida.

-¿Cuentos? ¿Qué cuentos?- Preguntamos Blade y yo sorprendidos por lo que nos dijo la niña.

-Si cuentos, síganme. En mi escuela hay libros de cuanto acerca de humanos.- Decía mientras comenzaba a avanzar a la ciudad.

No nos habíamos dado cuenta pero a lo lejos había una especie de capilla como la escuela de Ponyville solo que esta era un poco más grande y era azul.

-Oye si tu escuela esta allá, ¿tú que hacías cerca de las vías del tren?- Le pregunto Blade, yo no lo había pensado.

-Bueno, es hora del recreo y yo a veces salgo del terreno de la escuela para pasear por las afueras del pueblo.- Nos decía bastante apenada.

-Wow, que suerte tienes a mi me hubiera encantado tener una escuela en la que te pudieras ir de pinta de forma tan fácil.- Le dije y es cierto.

-¡MAESTRA SKY, MAESTRA! ¡MIRE LO QUE ENCONTRE!- Grito la pequeña a una pegaso azul y melena de un azul ligeramente más oscuro.

-¿Snowflake que encontras…? ¡AHHHH!- La profesora dio un fuerte grito y salió disparada hacia nosotros o más bien hacia Snowflake.

-¡CORRE Y-YO LO DISTRAERE PARA QUE PUEDAS ESCAPAR!- Decía la pegaso para ponerse entre Snowflake y yo.

-Ehm… Hola.- Dije.

-¡AHHHH!- La pegaso se volteo y me propino un par de patadas en la entre pierna.

Yo caí al suelo todo adolorido y un poco cabreado.

-¿¡Maestra que hace!? El es lo que encontré, lo que quería mostrarle.- Le dijo la pequeña al ver la acción de su "querida y delicada" maestra.

-Oops, perdón. ¿Estás bien?- Me pregunto la muy hija de puta.

-Estoy bien, tan solo no lo hagas otra vez, por favor.- Le pedí aguantándome una lagrima.

-Tranquilo yo te ayudo.- Blade comenzó a levantarme, ya cuando recobre el equilibrio no necesite de su ayuda.

-¿Oye y tú qué cosa eres?- Me pregunto la pegaso.

-Soy… un humano… (A la madre me duele un chingo)-

-¿Un humano y que es eso?- Me pregunto aun más confundida.

-Un humano maestra, como los de los cuentos.- Le respondió la pequeña muy animada.

-Pero Snowflake, esos cuentos son ficción, no son reales.- Le dijo

-Pero yo si lo soy. Me parece raro que haya cosas acerca de los humanos en su mundo. ¿Puedo ver esos cuentos, para saber si son en realidad de humanos?- Le pregunte ya más tranquilo.

-No veo por qué no. Vengan síganme.- Comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio y nosotros detrás de ella.

Al pasar todos los demás potrillos se me quedaban mirando, otros murmuraban cosas que no alcance a oír, no duro mucho pues llegamos a la puerta de la escuela y entramos.

-¡Ahí es!- Salió corriendo Snowflake hacia una estantería con muchos libros y tomo uno en especial.

-Este es, también hay otros por si quieren verlos.- Nos dijo ya cuando nos entrego el primer libro.

-Veamos… "La princesa y el Dragon".- Abrí el libro y comencé a hojearlo.

-Blah, blah, blah, princesa del reino es secuestrada por un dragón, blah, blah, blah, llega el caballero, mata al dragón, todos felices. Saben, estas ilustraciones si son de humanos, incluso se mencionan a lugares como Camelot, personajes como al rey Arturo. Esto es literatura humana.- Era extraño y sorprendente, una historia que relata el mismo cliché de la damisela en apuros con humanos y una mención al cuento de la espada en la piedra.

-¿De dónde sacaron esto?- Le pregunte a la maestra.

-De la librería local, hay autores que escriben historias acerca de los humanos, pero todas se basan en este libro. Es un clásico, tiene muchos años esta historia y se han hecho ya muchas copias de ella.- Me respondió.

-Bueno pues al parecer si hay cosas humanas en la literatura de Equestria. En fi creo que ya viene siendo hora de irnos, ben Blade nos vamos.- Le dije mientras me dirigía a la salida. Al menos ya sé de donde salió la obsesión de Lyra con los humanos.

Salimos del lugar camino a la ciudad que estaba ya cerca de aquí.

-¡Adiós señor John, adiós señor Blade!- Nos despedía la pequeña Snowflake desde la puerta de su escuela.

-¡Adiós pequeña y cuídate!- Le grito Blade ya cuando estábamos en un camino de tierra.

Comenzamos a caminar por unos 10 minutos y ya habíamos llegado a la entrada del pueblo.

-Creo que lo primero será buscar alojamiento, después ver lo de los boletos de tren y comer algo.- Le explique a Blade cuál sería el plan y lo pusimos en marcha.

-¿Cómo crees que actúen los ponys al verte? Me pregunto.

-Solo hay que explicarles que soy y listo, como en Sunny Town.-

-Sí, excepto por que ellos no se convertirán en monstruos con ganas de matarnos.- Bromeo Blade mientras ya comenzábamos a ver ponis por el lugar.

Todos me observaban, algunos me veían sorprendidos, otros solo pasaban de mi como si fueran alguien importante y otros que eran la minoría me evitaban a toda costa.

-Tranquilo mientras estés conmigo, no pasara nada.- Me dijo Blade.

-Tal vez tengas razón, si me ven caminar y hablar con un pony no creo que piensen que soy una amenaza.- Dije un poco más tranquilo, no necesito que llamen a la guardia y armemos una escena aquí.

Entonces Blade comenzó a acercarse a un unicornio de cabello un poco desarreglado que se encontraba por ahí.

-Ehm, disculpe. ¿Sabe donde podemos encontrar un hotel?- Le pregunto de forma amable y sofisticada.

-No poss, se van unas dos cuadras pa'ya giran pa´ la derecha y ahí justo ahí hay un hotel. *Se fuma un porro*- Le respondió el unicornio claramente drogado.

-G-gracias amigo.- Le agradeció mientras se alejaba lentamente de él.

-No hay problem, ahí nos vemos mi guey. *Porro* ¿Apoco aquí vivo?- Pregunto al aire mientras se tambaleaba hacia un rincón con varias botellas vacías.

-Jajaja, no mames. De todos los unicornios a los que les pudiste preguntar, tenías que preguntarle al más pacheco.-

-Solo cállate y vámonos de aquí.- Me respondió molesto por mi comentario.

Caminamos por la dirección que nos dijo el drogata y descubrimos que no era a la derecha era a la izquierda, porque la derecha había un puto bar gay.

5 MINUTOS DESPUES…

Habíamos encontrado ya un hotel perfecto para nosotros…

-Hubieras aceptado su oferta cabrón, ya te hace falta revolcón. ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Me burlaba de Blade, después de ver como un pony de tierra le propusiera montarlo.

-¿¡Podrías callarte de UNA PUTA VEZ!? – Me grito mientras nos acercábamos con la recepcionista.

En eso la recepcionista se sobre exalto al verme pero su atención fue desviada por Blade.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿tiene una habitación libre?- Le pregunto con tacto y elegancia.

-S-si señor.- Decía mientras me seguía observando.

-Perfecto, seremos dos los ocupantes, estaremos solo una noche. ¿Cuánto seria?-

-Ci-cincuenta Bits, aquí esta su llave, su habitación es la 08. El pago se hará mañana temprano.- Decía ya de forma más profesional.

Blade tomo la llave y nos dispusimos a subir las escaleras a nuestra habitación.

-06… 07… 08 aquí es.- Dije mientras abría la puerta con la llave que me paso Blade.

Adentro había 2 camas, una mesa de noche, un gran espejo, un armario… lo típico en un hotel.

-Bien, dejare cargando mi teléfono en lo que vamos por a la estación y comemos algo.- Decía mientras conectaba mi cargador y el cel.

Cerramos la puerta y decidimos bajar al lobby, Blade le pregunto a la recepcionista donde estaba la estación de Trenes, al parecer no esta tan lejos está a unas 3 cuadras de aquí.

"Y ASI NUESTROS HEROES, CONOCIERON A UNA NUEVA AMIGA LLAMADA SNOWFLAKE, SE ESTABLECIERON EN LA CIUDAD DE MAREDRID PARA SU PROXIMA BATALLA DE GIMNASIO, DIGO, CONTINUAR SU VIAJE HACIA LAS TIERRAS DE LOS CHANGELING. ¿QUÉ RETOS LES AGUARDARAN DE AHORA EN ADELANTE? DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUENTE EPISODIO.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…"

FIN DEL CAPITULO…

No tengo nada que decir… *BROOHOOF*


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Un viaje ya esperado

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

PDV: BLADE

Ayer no fue un día tan malo, llegamos a Maredrid, conseguimos alojamiento, por fin comimos algo y pasamos una noche de sueño perfecta.

-*yawn* Ah, pero buen sueño.- Decía mientras me levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia el escritorio en la habitación.

Revise el reloj que estaba ahí, son las 8:23 de la mañana y por lo tanto faltan 2 horas y 7 minutos para que nos vayamos en tren.

En eso comencé a escuchar unos murmullos provenientes de detrás de mí, al voltearme solo vi a John aun dormido.

-Eh John, ¿escuchas eso?- Le pregunte pero al parecer está dormido.

Logre notar que su boca se mueve y aun escuchaba los murmullos así que me acerque.

Cuanto más me hacer más claros se oyen los murmullos, hasta que por fin lo escuche claramente…

-No… no Lopunny, recuerda lo que dijo Arceus… la Pokefilia está prohibida, nos vas a matar a todos… *RONQUIDO*- Comenzó a balbucear cosas raras acerca de algo prohibido y que lo van a matar.

-Oye John, John despierta.- Comencé a sacudirlo en un intento de despertarlo.

-Hey…- No despierta.

-Hey…- Sigue sin despertar

-¡HEY!- ¡YA DESPIERTA CABRON!

-¡PERO QUE MIERDA QUIERES!- Me grito mientras me lanzaba su almohada a la cara.

-Ya es hora de que te levantes, recuerda que el tren sale a las 10:30 de la mañana.- Le dije devolviéndole la almohada.

En eso vi que se acerco a su aparato llamado "CELULAR" y lo encendió.

-¡Cabrón, apenas son las ocho y media de la mañana! ¿Cómo se te ocurre despertarme a esta hora?-

-Recuerda que tenemos que ir a desayunar antes de irnos.- Le dije mientras tomaba la bolsa de Bits y la ponía en unas alforjas negras que había comprado ayer.

PDV: BLACKHEART

-A todo esto, ¿Cuánto dinero nos queda?- Le pregunte a Blade, después de todo, el dinero no es infinito.

En eso Blade saco de la nada una calculadora y comenzó a teclearla, lo cual yo me pregunto cómo, si sus pesuñas son demasiado grandes.

-Bien a 2,532 le sumamos 300 que obtuvimos por los 3 rubíes le restamos 120 de la cena de anoche, los 110 de los boletos de tren y 70 de las alforjas nos quedan… 2,532.- Dijo poniendo la calculadora en las alforjas.

-¿Y la calculadora?- Le pregunte.

-Se la quite a la recepcionista cuando no estaba observando, Jajá.- El cabrón se la había robado, estuvo bien.

-Pues bien, vamos a desayunar y nos largamos de esta puta ciudad de una vez.- Dije mientras toma mi celular, audífonos, cargador, guadaña y bolsa.

5 MINUTOS DESPUES…

Bajamos al vestíbulo y ahí pudimos ver a la recepcionista que parecía estar buscando algo, tuvimos que aguantarnos las ganas de reír por eso.

-Ehm, disculpe señorita.- Blade llamo su atención.

-¿Si, en que puedo ayudarle?- Le pregunto ya concentrada en el.

-Aquí están los 50 Bits y la llave de nuestra habitación.- Dijo mientras colocaba los objetos en el escritorio.

-Perfecto, creo que eso es todo, que pasen un lindo viaje y vuelvan pronto.- Nos despedía con una sonrisa mientras nosotros nos dirigíamos a la salido.

En eso comenzamos a oír…

-Señorita PinkHeart, necesito que me regrese mi calculadora en este momento, la necesito.- Escuchamos una voz grave y varonil detrás de nosotros y volteamos solo para ver a un pony del tamaño de Big Mac, de color gris y aspecto atemorizante.

-G-gerente Steel, su calculadora… y-yo no la tengo en este momento la deje en mi… casa, ahora mismo voy a buscarla.- Dicho esto la recepcionista salió disparada fuera del Hotel incluso antes de que nosotros siquiera hubiéramos atravesado la salida.

Ya cuando salimos no pudimos aguantar más y comenzamos a dar carcajadas a todo volumen por lo que habíamos visto.

-Jajajajaja… Oye, jajá, ¿quieres ir desayunar al mismo lugar de ayer? Jajaja.- Me pregunto Blade muriéndose de risa.

-Sí, ya vamos. Jajaja, loco un no se me olvida la cara que puso la recepcionista cuando llego el gerente. ¡Jajajaja!- No paraba de reír, su cara fue épica.

15 MINUTOS DESPUES…

Ya estábamos desayunando, Blade comía unas tiras de Tocino de heno, mientras yo me comía un tazón con fruta y jugo de naranja.

-En serio amigo, extraño la carne.- Le dije un poco deprimido por tener que comer un chingo de fruta, esta mierda no me llena como unos buenos tacos.

-¿A que te refieres con "la carne"?- Me pregunto Blade con la boca llena de comida.

-Me refiero a carne, tu sabes carne de animales, vacas, pollos, cerdos, cordero.- Le comencé a dar ejemplos de a que me refería.

-Espera… ¿tú comes carne?- Me pregunto ya habiéndose tragado toda su comida.

-Ehm si, ¿que tiene?- Dije para regresar a comer mi fruta.

-¡Que si los ponys se enteran, creerán que eres una amenaza y llamaran a la guardia!- Me grito en voz baja.

-Por eso como fruta, pendejo.- Le respondí mientras tomaba otra pieza de fruta.

-Un momento… ¿si comes carne, como es que estas comiendo fruta?- Me pregunto bastante confuso.

-Soy "omnívoro" pendejo, ósea que como carne y un cierto tipo de plantas.- Y así me comí la última pieza de fruta.

-Ok, este… ¡mecerá, la cuenta por favor!- Blade llamo a la camarera y este le entrego el dinero por la… bueno ustedes saben cómo funciona todo eso.

50 MINUTOS DESPUES…

Decidimos pasear por la ciudad en lo que esperamos a la salida del tren, la ciudad es grande pero no es tan interesante.

-Oye John y… ¿Quién es Lopunny?- Me pregunto Blade mientras nos dirijamos hacia la estación de trenes.

-¿Quien?- Le pregunte un poco confuso, aunque el nombre me suena.

-Tú sabes, esta mañana estabas soñando con ella estabas así como, "oh Lopunny, Lopunny no, está prohibido, no debo cogerte" Jajaja. ¿Quién es, tu novia? Picaron.- El cabrón se estaba burlando de mí y yo no se porqu… Oh, mierda.

-¡CALLATE, ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA Y ESO A TI NO TE INTERESA!- Le grite a este hijo de puta, como se le ocurre decirme de madres a mí, cuando él es el imán de putos y travestis.

-Jajajaja, ya tengo con que molestarte todo el camino, pero ya en serio hay que apurarnos ya se nos va a hacer tarde.- Dicho esto comenzamos a correr en dirección a la estación.

5 MINUTOS DESPUES…

-¡Todos abordo!- Comenzamos a escuchar los típicos llamados para abordar los trenes.

En eso llegamos con un pony que estaba en una de las entradas del tren.

-Sus boletos por favor.- Nos pidió el portero o lo que sea y se los dimos.

Abordamos el tren a tiempo pues apenas subimos comenzó a moverse, ya estábamos camino a AppleLoosa.

Entramos a uno de los vagones y tomamos asiento, era algo tenso, todos me observaban con miradas de sospecha y miedo, otros me miraban como si fueran de la clase alta y de yo la clase más baja.

-¿Que ocurre con todos ellos?- Le pregunte a Blade de forma discreta.

-No lo sé, supongo que no entienden o aceptan que haya un humano en su vagón.- Me contesto un tanto desinteresado por ellos.

-Amigo los ponys son raros.- Le dije

-Tienes razón.-

Después de eso nos la pasamos viendo el paisaje hablando un poco, aunque la mayoría eran discusiones acerca de Lopunny y al final al estar haciéndose de noche decidimos dormir.

TIEMPO INDETERMINADO DESPUES, EN UNA COLINA…

-Señor el tren se aproxima por el horizonte.- Decía una figura bastante robusta, con cuernos y más grande que un pony.

-Puedo verlo… Alista a las tropas, atacamos dentro de poco.- Dijo otra figura parecida, pero esta parecía tener unos extraños y grandes cuernos en la cabeza.

PDV: BLACKHEART

-*YAWN* Cabrón muévete, no me dejas dormir.- Le diecia a Blade mientras este estaba pegado a mi durmiendo.

Ya habiéndomelo quita de encima, saque mi cel. y revise que hora era.

-La cuatro de la mañana… Ay no que hueva volver a dormir.- Decidí sacar mis audífonos y ponerme a escuchar música, al menos para matar el tiempo.

-*YAWN* (Veamos, Satanael, M.I.A, La cantada del diablo, Here Comes The Hotstepper, Bad Voodoo, Loyalty, H2OZ… ¿Loyalty? Necesito borrar esa pinche canción de mierda.)*YAWN* Ya que, será "Tu".- Presione el botón de reproducción en la pantalla y me dispuse a relajarme en mi asiento.

(/watch?v=gZUeEbLrlEM)

30 MINUTOS DESPUES…

Pasaron los minutos y yo solo escuchaba la música de mi celular, hasta que algo paso al lado del tren.

Al principio no le tome importancia, supuse que era algún poste junto a las vías y por eso parecía que algo paso al lado.

(/watch?v=zTTU8NN2fWA)

-Estamos locos de atar, somos trovadores que en tu ciudad damos pinceladas de color a tu gris realidad. Somos mitad caballeros, mitad bohemios y embusteros, no somos lo que un padre quiere para su hijita bebe.- Cantaba en voz baja muy tranquilo.

-Hasta, que el cuerpo aguante, hasta, que quiera mi vo... (CHOQUE INSPERADO EN EL TREN) ¡MIERDA!- Todos los que estábamos en el vagón del tren caímos al piso debido a un fuerte golpe que provino del lado derecho del tren, que era donde yo estaba sentado.

-¿¡Pero que fue eso!?- Pregunto Blade levantándose de golpe.

Todos comenzaron a hacer las mismas preguntas, otros se asomaban por la ventanilla… aun que los pendejos se asomaban del lado izquierdo en ligar del derecho.

-¡Solo son unos búfalos, corriendo al lado del tren!- Les dije asomándome por la ventana y era cierto, eran búfalos, pero estos no solo corrían al alado, sino que impactaban constante mente con el tren.

Debido a otro impacto todos caímos al suelo, cuando nos íbamos a levantar otro golpe pero del lado izquierdo nos derribo de nuevo.

-¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!?- Grito un pony.

-¡ES UN ATRACO AL TREN, AYUDA!-Grito otro.

-¿¡PODRIAN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ!? ¡Blade conmigo, vamos a ver que mierda hacen esos pendejos!- Dije tomando la guadaña que estaba en mi asiento. Blade y yo aferrándonos a los asientos logramos llegar a una de las salidas del vagón.

Cuando ya estábamos donde se conectan los vagones me asome hacia donde estaban los búfalos.

-¡Hey, ustedes! ¿¡Que mierda creen que hacen!?- Les grite mientras estos seguían corriendo al lado.

En eso pude ver que otro grupo de búfalos venia en camino y en sus lomos traían a otros búfalos más jóvenes, ya se dé que va todo esto.

Cuando llegaron los nuevos búfalos, los pequeños que los acompañaban saltaron al techo de los vagones.

-¡Blade, hay que subir!- Pude notar que junto a la puerta del siguiente vagón avía una escalera, no lo pese más y subí por ella.

Aun que no lo crean, estar en el techo de un tren en movimiento no es cosa fácil, casi me caigo, tengo estar casi en cuclillas para aferrarme en el momento que pierda balance.

Logro ver que en los demás vagones también están subiendo más búfalos, no lo dudo más y preparo mi guadaña, esto será difícil.

-¡OIGAN USTEDES PENDEJOS! ¿¡AHORA QUE PENDEJADA TRAMAN!?- Les grite, aun que en lugar de recibir respuestas, recibí a una manada de mini-búfalos viniendo hacia mí.

Los cabrones se me echaron encima, alguno me daban golpes otros incluso me mordían.

-¡ESPERENSE NO MAMEN, AHHH, NO JODAS PINCHE ANIMAL NO MUERDAS, AHHH!- Estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, si no me los quitaba de encima me tirarían del tren.

-¡AGUANTA CABRÓN!- Blade salió de la nada quitándome los, con lo cual pude aferrarme al techo de nuevo.

En eso más búfalos llegaron y comenzaron a golpear el tren.

-¡NO JODAN, SI TIRAN EL TREN NOS MATARN A TODOS, INCLUSO A USTEDES!- Les grite a las crías de búfalo que estaban al frente mío.

No lo pensaron más y saltaron del tren cayendo encima de los más grandes.

-(Oh mierda, de esta no salgo vivo)- Pensé, cuando una luz verde me dejo ciego.

PDV: TERCERA PERSONA

En eso el tren comenzó a descarrilarse, al punto en que salió de las vías y rodo por el suelo, los pasajeros que se encontraban adentro se estrellaron brutal mente contra los asientos, las ventanas, el piso, eh incluso otros pasajeros.

Cada golpe que recibían los iba dejando en peor estado, algunos tuvieron la suerte de morir con el primer golpe, para los demás solo les quedaba aguantar hasta que colisionaran con el suelo y con suerte morir en una explosión provocada por el mismo fuego, carbón y demás objetos inflables y volátiles que se encontraban en el tren.

PDV: BLACKHEART

-No mames, me siento bien mareado. ¿Qué madres paso?- Preguntaba mientras me levantaba.

-No me agradezcas, tan solo nos saque del tren antes de que se saliera de las vías.- Me dijo una voz conocida.

-¿Blade?… no sabía que te podías teletransportar.- Decía mientras me levantaba con ganas de vomitar y de hecho lo hice.

-*BLAAAAHHH*- (Sonidito de vomitar)

-Sí, de hecho por eso no lo hago, me da nauseas- Me respondió mientras ponía su pesuña en la espalda.

-Oye… ¿y que… pasó con el tren?-

-Se hiso pedazos- Me respondió mientras veía al ahora destrozado tren tirado en medio desierto.

En eso comenzamos a escuchar una bulla, eran gritos de alegría, de festejo.

Comenzamos a rodear uno de los vagones destrozados solo para ver a un montón de búfalos, celebrando lo que acababan de hacer.

-¡Hoy una vez más, hemos hecho pagar a la raza pony por su destrucción de las tierras que una vez fueron el hogar de nuestros ancestros!- Decía un enorme búfalo negro con un tocado de más cuernos de otros búfalos… se veía chido.

-¡OYE TU!- Le grite mientras salía de nuestro escondite.

-¿¡Qué coño te pasa, por que derribaron el tren en el que iba!?- Me abría paso entre los búfalos que estaban reunidos al frente de el.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- Me pregunto de forma autoritaria.

-¡Eso a ti no te importa, quiero que me digas por que atacaron el tren y porque uno de tus búfalos me quería morder los huevos!- Le grite bastante cabreado por lo que me hicieron.

-Fue nuestra venganza con la raza pony y aquellos que los siguen.-

-¿¡Pero y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros!? ¡Yo soy un humano y él un Changeling, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con los putos ponys!- Le grite y con ello Blade se regreso a su forma Changeling.

-Pues me disculpo, no sabíamos de ustedes.- Solo dijo eso.

-¿Y a todo esto porque tanto problema solo por unos manzanos?- Le pregunte bastante fastidiado.

-No es por los manzanos, las semillas de la madre tierra son bienvenidas en la tierra. El proble es lo que han hecho los ponys con la tierra. Incluso en su descaro intentaron comprarla.- Me decía mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Di me tu humano… ¿Cómo se puede comprar el cielo o el calor de la tierra? Esa es para nosotros una idea extravagante. Si nadie puede poseer la frescura del viento ni el fulgor del agua, ¿cómo es posible que los ponys propongan comprarlos?- Me decía mientras se acercaba a los pequeños de su gente.

- Mi pueblo considera que cada elemento de este territorio es sagrado. Cada pino brillante que está naciendo, cada grano de arena en las playas de los ríos, de los arroyos; cada gota de rocío entre las sombras de los bosques, cada colina, y hasta el sonido de los insectos son cosas sagradas para la mentalidad y las tradiciones de mi Pueblo.-

-¿Pero que consideran sagrado los ponys? A unas princesas que con su conocimiento en magia erigieron una civilización avariciosa de poder y control sobre todas las tierras. Proclamando amor y paz entre las razas pero no con aquella madre que nos acogió y nos dio una vida.- Decía ya regresando conmigo.

-Mira amigo entiendo el porqué de su enfado con la raza pony (la verdad es que no entendí un carajo) pero creo que hay mejores formas de arreglar esto que ir por ahí destruyendo trenes que se dirigen a un poblado mal formado.- Le decía en un intento por convencerlos de que paren sus acciones.

-Podrían ir directo a por las princesas.- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso creían que quería que hicieran la paz con Equestria? No, estos sujetos me pueden ser útiles.

-Mira, mi amigo y yo vamos a ver ahora a la reina de los Changeling, tenemos un plan para acabar con el orden establecido por las gobernantes de Equestria. Acabar con su interés de dominio sobre todas las tierras y todos los que la habitan.- Le decía mientras me volteaba a ver a su tribu.

-¿¡Quieren que la tierra que una vez fue amada y cuidad por sus ancestros sea liberada!?- Les pregunte.

-¡SI!- Gritaron.

-¿¡Quieren que el pueblo de Equestria, sienta lo que es ver a un pueblo ajeno venir y arrebatarles lo que alguna vez fue suyo!?-

-¡SI!- Volvieron a gritar.

-¡Estas tierras no son suyas porque hayan pagado por ellas, son suyas por que dieron todo su sudor, sangre y lagrimas por en darle el respeto y cariño que se merece!-

-¡SI!- Gritaron una vez más.

-¡Asi que quiero hacerles una pregunta! ¿¡Apoyaran a los Changeling en busca de la venganza contra los ponys, que se han ganado por sus mismas acciones en contra de la Madre Naturaleza!?-Esperalo…

-¡SIIII!- Gritaron todos en euforia.

-¡Jefe, vayamos a su tribu y preparémonos, visitaremos a los Changelings y la guerra contra Equestrea comenzara!- Le dije, y así ahora con un nuevo ejército de búfalos, tengo algo con que convencer a Chrysalis de hacer un trato conmigo y si todo va bien me iré a casa.

HORAS DESPUES, EN CANTERLOT…

La princesa Celestia una de las gobernantes del pueblo de Equestria se encontraba plácidamente sentada en su trono.

En eso un unicornio miembro de la guardia entro en la habitación dando una reverencia a su soberana.

-Hable soldado, ¿tiene alguna pista de "el"?- Le pregunto de forma calmada y a la vez autoritaria.

-Princesa, nos llegaron reportes de un ser extraño que llego a la ciudad de Maredrid, al parecer acompañado de un unicornio, pasaron la noche en un hotel y ayer en la mañana tomaron un tren hacia AppleLoosa, lamentablemente cuando encontramos el tren, este se encontraba total mente destruido, revisamos todos los vagones y todos los cuerpos pero no se le encontró, ahora mis soldados se encuentran buscando desde la zona del impacto, hasta AppleLossa, si llegamos a encontrarlo u obtenemos información de él, se lo aremos saber.

-Gracias soldado, puedes retirarte.- Dijo la princesa levantando su pesuña.

El guardia dio una reverencia más y salió de la sala.

-*SIGH* Hay John, te saque de un problema solo para meterme en más.- Dicho esto se levanto y camino a lo más alto del castillo, lista para alzar el sol una vez más.

FIN DEL CAPITULO…

Bueno, hasta ahora el más largo que eh escrito, tampo muy largo.

Por… razones que no puedo mencionar, pero que tiene que ver con el ingreso a la escuela, no habrá capítulos en un buen tiempo, tratare de dar una que otra noticia de mi regreso atraves de reviews, pero nada es seguro.

Adios y *BROOHOOF*


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Negocios y tratos…

PDV: BLACKHEART

Ya habían pasado 3 horas y ya había amanecido y yo por mi parte me encontraba junto con una escolta de búfalos.

La verdad es que estos búfalos corrían un chingo y yo no los iba a poder alcanzar, así que convencí al jefe de llevarme en su lomo, solo tuve que decirle que estaba lastimado por el choque del tren.

Todo iba bien hasta ahora, excepto por una cosa… una perdida, una horrible perdida que hasta el fin de mis días jamás podre soportar…. Mi guadaña.

(/watch?v=MiLrEGTPJCc)

Justo en el momento en que Blade me teletransportó yo la solté, por mi descuido esta se hiso cenizas junto con todo el tren.

Jamás podre olvidarla, ni los momentos que pasamos…

Cortando cabezas de pollo-iguanas…

Cortando cabezas en Sunny Town…

La pelea contra los Guardias…

El ataque al tren…

Guadaña… jamás te olvidare…

[GUADAÑA]

"Que tu hoja siempre sea certera y siempre este manchada de la sangre de los ponys…"

[?-2013]

(Fin de la música T - T)

-Oye John… ¿estás bien? Te ves algo decaído.- Dijo Blade sacándome de mi trance.

El cabrón de Blade también se había subido a aun búfalo que corría justo junto al jefe y yo.

-¿Oh, que…? Nada, no es nada. Tan solo… recordaba algo.- Dije lo más calmado posible.

-Oiga jefe, ¿Cómo cuanto falta para llegar a su tribu/aldea/ lo que sea?- Le pregunte al búfalo bajo mis posaderas.

-Ya hemos llegado.- Solo dijo eso pero logre entender a que se refería.

Al frente de nosotros vimos una enorme aldea del tamaño de Apple Loosa, pero con tiendas al estilo indio en lugar de edificios de madera.

2 MINUTOS DESPUES…

Ya cuando llegamos me baje solo para ver como todos los pon… digo búfalos (sorry es la costumbre) se acercaron a ver al jefe y a sus nuevos invitados.

Todos y todas comenzaron a bombardear al jefe con preguntas de cómo salió el ataque y a nosotros nos preguntaban que hacíamos ahí, que se supone que yo era y cosas así…

-¡Relájense hermanos! Todas sus dudas serán contestadas al medio día en el centro de la aldea. Hasta entonces, vuelvan a sus actividades normales.- Dijo de forma autoritaria y todos sin objetar se alejaron de ahí.

-Baya… sí que te tienen respeto.- Dije solo para después seguir al jefe a una tienda enorme a comparación de las otras.

En ella tomo asiento y le indico algo a otro búfalo, pero ya no supe que le dijo.

-Bien joven…- Empezó a decir el jefe (y sus pitbulls)

-Blackheart, John Blackheart. Pero prefiero que me llamen solo Blackheart…- Le dije para que sepa cómo llamarme.

-Oye pero siempre te he llamado John.- Me dijo Blade.

-Porque tú has querido hacerlo.- Dije levantando los hombros.

-Bien joven Blackheart, dígame usted, ¿por qué desea derrocar a las princesas? Del Changeling no tengo duda del porque pero y usted que me puede decir.- Comenzó a preguntarme de forma directa y seria.

-Bien veras…- Comencé a decir.

2 MINUTOS DESPUES…

-y entonces me dije "¿quién me ayudaría? Ah, ya se Chrysalis." Y así decidí ir a ver a la reina y de paso nos topamos que ustedes al atacar…-

-Si esa parte ya me la sé... Déjame ver si entendí, eres de otro mundo.- Decía el jefe.

-Si.- Le respondí.

-Buscas a la reina de los Changelings porque es el ser más poderoso de estas tierras.-

-"CASI" la más poderosa, ella necesita consumir demasiado amor para que yo pueda irme… o eso creo.- Le aclare.

-Y decidiste ayudarnos y a la vez ayudar a los Changelings y a ti mismo uniéndonos en un solo ejercito y derrotar a las princesas.-

-Básicamente.- Le respondí.

Nos quedamos callados por al menos 5 minutos, nadie decía nada… hasta que aquel búfalo de hace rato regreso.

-Señor, hemos enviado a los mensajeros a las demás aldeas, para el día de mañana tendremos una confirmación de los demás jefes.- Dijo posicionándose al lado del jefe.

-¿Espera que mensajeros?- Pregunto Blade.

-Verán, nuestra tribu está conformada por 4 aldeas hermanas… éramos 5 pero supongo que ya sabrán de la tregua entre búfalos y ponys que se hiso en Apple Loosa. Pero continuo, cuando tomamos una decisión la tomamos juntos, los jefes de las 4 aldeas nos reunimos en una aldea según el siclo, primero la aldea del norte, luego la aldea de oeste, luego la del sur y por último la del este. Así ha sido desde que pasamos a ser solo 4 aldeas en una sola tribu.- Término de explicarnos el Jefe.

-¿Entonces enviaste a 3 búfalos a avisarles que reunieran al sur de aquí?- Le pregunte.

-Así es, bien… creo que lo mejor será que se preparen pues dentro de una hora los presentare al resto mi aldea.- El Jefe solo se levanto y salió de la tienda junto con el otro búfalo.

Una hora para conocer a la gente de esta aldea… menuda mierda.

-¿Y tú qué me dices? ¿Listo para hablar en público?- Le pregunte.

-¿Hablar? ¡No ni madres, tu nos metiste en esto, tú te ocupas de todo!- Me grito saliendo de la tienda.

1 HORA DESPUES…

Nos encontrábamos enfrente de toda la aldea, con todos los habitantes observándonos, con esos ojos inquisitivos… observándome… a mí y cada uno de mis movimientos.

-¡Hermanos, hermanas hoy estamos aquí reunidos para darles una gran noticia!- Decía el jefe al montón de búfalos que se encontraban al frente de nosotros… de mi.

-El día de ayer, durante nuestro ataque a un tren en dirección al pueblo de Apple Loosa, nos topamos con dos individuos, que bla bla bla bla bla, bla bla bla…-

-(¿Cómo se me ocurrió venir aquí? mejor los hubiéramos mandado a la chingada con todo y ejercito, no los necesito, no necesito sus ojos sobre mi… juzgando cada uno de mis movimientos.)- Solo pensaba, estaba demasiado asustado como para hacer caso al sermón del Jefazo, no quiero pasar por esto de nuevo, la última vez que hable en público tuve que parar pues me dio una puta migraña.

-(Es decir, si cuando los convencí, eran pocos como 18 búfalos a lo mucho pero… ¡NO MAMES AQUÍ HAY COMO 100!)- Esto me pone más tenso.

-… y si todo va bien podremos recuperar nuestras tierras y hacer sufrir a los ponis! Sin más que decir los dejo con el humano.- Dicho esto se hiso a un lado dejándome lugar al frete de todos.

Todos se me quedaron viendo… sus ojos sobre mí… yo… yo…

*THUM*

PDV: FANG BLADE

-(¿¡NO PUEDE SER EL CABRÓN SE DESMAYO!?)- Pensé en cuanto vi su cara dar contra el piso de tierra.

Rápidamente el Jefe de la Aldea y yo fuimos a socorrer a este pendejo que a la mera hora se raja… y de qué forma.

PDV: BLACKHEART

TIEMPO INDETERMINDADO DESPUES…

-Ah… ah… puta madre, no jodas… ¿Quién me drogo?- Fue lo único que lograba balbucear mientras me levantaba de una cama en una tienda.

-¡Felicidades por hacer el ridículo ahí afuera!- Decía Blade entrando en la tienda.

-Jodete… y al final, ¿Qué paso?- Le pregunte mientras me ponía mi chaqueta.

-¿Que paso? YO pase. Tuve que hablar ante todos diciendo que estabas enfermo y decir otro sermón sin sentido, del cual ya la verdad ni me acuerdo. Por cierto duermes un mucho.- Me dijo.

-¿Qué, pues qué hora es?- Le pregunte.

-Las 3:00 pm.- Me respondió.-

-Ah bueno pero eso no es mu-

-Del siguiente día.- Me interrumpió.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunte.

-Dormiste por 27 horas. ¿Qué parte no entiendes?- Me dijo como si nada.

-(¿¡NO JODAS UN PUTO DIA DORMIDO!? Eso es demasiado incluso para un simple desmayo.) Oye, ¿Y el jefazo?- Le pregunte saliendo de mis pensamientos.

-Se alista para salir, recuerdas lo de los mensajeros y todo eso pues las aldeas aceptaron y ahora el jefe también va.- Me dijo, mientras se sentaba en la cama de la cual yo me acababa de levantar.

-Tendremos que ir.- Le dije mientras me dirigía a la salida.

-No hace falta, el jefe dijo que podíamos quedarnos debido a tu estado de desmayarte en público y vomitar.-

-¿Vómitos?- Le pregunte, no recuerdo a ver empezado a vomitar.

-Cuando te pusimos en la cama comenzaste a ahogarte con vomito, jaja casi mueres por vomitar dormido. ¡Más que un humano parecías un fuente con todo el vomito que sacabas!- Decía mientras se recostaba en la cama.

-¿Y estas consciente de que ESA es la cama en la que YO VOMITE?- No tuve que esperar mucho su respuesta.

De la nada Blade salió disparado de la cama en dirección al suelo.

-¡Carajo, no jodas que asco!- Decía mientras se levantaba del piso.

-Ya cállate tenemos que irnos.-

-¿Irnos a donde?- Me pregunto.

-Con el jefe, acepten o no el plan se dirigen al sur y ahí es donde nos dirigimos nosotros, no estaría mal que nos dieran un aventón.- Sin decir más salí de la tienda, lo acepte o no la cabeza me está matando.

Camino por la aldea recargándome en donde pudiera, solo por llegar con el jefe.

5 MINUTOS…

¡POR FIN! Logre llegar a la entrada de la tienda del jefe y justo a tiempo ya estaba por irse.

-¡HEY JEFE!- Le grite para llamar su atención.

Al momento este volteo a verme y puso una sonrisa en su rostro, yo comencé a caminar hacia él.

-Vaya me alegra saber que te sientes mejor. ¿Qué necesitas?- Me pregunto.

-Que me lleves.-

-¿Qué? ¿No estás enfermo?- Me pregunto un poco consternado por mi petición.

-Tendré migraña pero eso no significa que no pueda viajar con ustedes.- Le respondí bastante decidido de mi decisión… me siento como personaje de anime, de esos de "¡uh! me siento mal, pero no importa, iré contra viento y marea para alcanzar mi objetivo… ¡Ser el primer hokage super sayayin del seireitei!". (Los otakus o aquellos que vean anime lo entenderán)

-Bien, sube a la carreta que esta por allá. ¿Y qué hay del Chageling?- Me pregunto después de señalar a una carreta de esas de película de vaqueros.

-Ya nos alcanz…- No termine de hablar pues…

-¡ESPERENME!- Gritaba Blade mientras venia corriendo con una nube de humo detrás suyo.

Iba tan rápido que por un momento creí que chocaría conmigo… lo cual no paso.

-Llegas tarde por poco y nos íbamos sin ti.- Le dije.

-Bien creo que ya estamos todos, suban a la carreta e iremos a la aldea del sur.- Y sin decir más nos pusimos en marcha.

VARIAS HORAS DESPUES… ¿Qué? ¡Esta vez no tome el tiempo está bien!

Saben… el viaje hasta ahora no ha sido tan malo, excepto por la migraña y que perdí mi guadaña.

-Loco estoy aburrido.- Le comente a Blade.

-¿Y quieres un premio por eso o qué?- Me dijo en burla.

-Solo entretenme con algo, no sé, cuéntame algo sobre ti. Porque hasta donde recuerdo lo único que se de ti es que eres un Changeling y uno muy malo orientándose.-

-¿Bueno que quieres que te cuente?- Me pregunto.

-Lo que sea.-

-Bueno veras cuando yo era más pequeño mis padres…- Comenzó.

-Yo la verdad no entendía el porqué de su actitud, es decir cualquiera comete errores pero ahora estaba sobre actuando, así que le dije….- Me seguía contando.

-Y entonces cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad me enliste en la guardia, no fue nada fácil el entrenamiento, pero lo logre y me convertí en el orgulloso cap…-

-No quiero interrumpir tu biografía pero ya llegamos.- Le dije mientras me bajaba de la carreta.

-Oh claro… después te sigo contando.- Me dijo saltando de la carreta.

-Si claro, ardo en deseo de escucharte. (Era más divertido estar callado aburriéndome que escuchar tu parloteo)- Le dije y me acerque al jefe, no me había dado cuenta de que estábamos frente a una enorme carpa.

-He jefe, ¿cómo va todo?- Le salude.

-Todo bien, pero dime ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Me pregunto.

-Si ya un poco mejor, pero dígame ¿Cuándo se reunirán los demás jefes con usted?-

-Dentro de 2 horas, un falta un jefe más por llegar y le hemos dado ese plazo de tiempo para su llegada.- Me dijo y es cierto por lo que veo, por allá hay otro búfalo con plumas y cuernos en la cabeza… ¿y también el pico de un grifo?

-¿Y qué pasa si no llega a tiempo?- Le pregunte, pues si no llega supongo que no se tomara una decisión y me quedare sin búfalos.

-Si en el plazo de 2 horas no llega, la reunión dará inicio y su voto a este plan será a favor de el.- Bueno eso es… ¿Qué?

-¿Ósea que si él no llega dentro de 2 horas, su voto será a favor de mi plan?- Le pregunte, esto podría serme beneficioso.

-Así es, si él no llega su voto se vuelve a favor y junto con mi voto ya serian 2, solo haría falta convencer a uno de los 2 jefes restantes para que se acepte el plan. ¿Por qué?- Me aclaro las cosas.

-No por nada. (¡Se me prendió el foco!)- Y salí corriendo hacia Blade, aun que este estaba a solo unos metros de aquí.

-¿Entonces quieres frenar al jefe de la aldea del norte para tener más oportunidades de acepten?- Me decía Blade.

-Si así que andando nos queda 1 hora con 30 minutos.- Le dije mientras miraba mi celular para ver la hora.

Comenzamos a dirigirnos a la entrada norte de la aldea por donde llegaría jefe del norte.

-Eh ustedes a donde van solo falta una hora para que empiece la junta.- Nos dijo un búfalo que estaba en la entrada.

-Tranquilo solo vamos a dar una vuelta por las afueras de la aldea, no nos perderíamos esto por nada.- Le dije mientras salíamos de la aldea.

A UNOS 10 METROS DE LA ENTRADA…

-¿Y como piensas que vamos a detener a los búfalos que vienen del norte?- Me pregunto Blade mientras nos alejábamos más y más de la aldea al punto de que ya ni la veamos. Al menos sabemos que solo hay que ir para atrás de nosotros para regresar.

-Simple te conviertes en un dragón, les retrasas por al menos 50 minutos y listo, los dejas ir.-

-¿Y tú que harás?- Me pregunto.

-Me esconderé detrás de una roca. Si me ven aquí me tacharan de traidor y nos mandaran a la chingada a ambos.-

Al poco rato más o menos unos 5 minutos, nos detuvimos.

-Bien es aquí, transfórmate y retenlos, no hagas mucho ruido voy a dormir un rato.- Le dije mientras me dirigía a una roca bastante grande, donde me ocultaría.

Me senté, me relaje, me puse mis audífonos (/watch?v=W3SDUz5fvhQ) y solo espere.

Al mirar a mi izquierda pude notar que ya se acercaban los búfalos del norte.

-Bien, solo con 20 minutos bastara… que comience el especta… ¡NO MAMES UN PUTO ALACRAN!-

FIN DEL CAPITULO… ¡AL FIN!

Saben escribir este capítulo fue toda una puta odisea, no mames tarde 2, si 2 semanas en escribir 3 PUTAS PAGINAS y luego como un día en escribir otros 3 y como 5 días en escribir el ultimo.

Pero al menos esta madre no quedara inconclusa, sin más que decirles me despido.

*BROOHOOF*


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: *INSERTE TITULO AQUÍ*

Los minutos pasan y si bien esta canción esta chida el que dure 21 minutos hace que se vuelva tediosa y aburrida. Y aun con todos los gritos de los búfalos y los alaridos del dragónizado Blade me estaba dando sueño y eventualmente caí en él.

Cualquiera diría "¿Bien dormiste, que hay de interesante en eso?", bueno lo interesante no es el hecho de haberme quedado dormido, sino lo que vi en él.

40 MINUTOS ANTES… PDV: Princesa Luna

(N.A: Esto Blackheart no lo sabe, pero es para que le agarren el sentido más adelante.)

Me dirigía a mi habitación después de un duro día de trabajo… Que digo un día, ya llevo casi una semana que no duermo y todo por abrir la boca.

FLASHBACK…

Durante el desayuno no hace más de unos días se me ocurrió entablar una conversación con nuestra hermana, tocando temas de política y esas cosas y al final me arme de valor…

-Hermana… no pueden seguir las cosas así, necesito tener más responsabilidades con nuestro reino.- Le decía a mi querida hermana, La Princesa Celestia.

-Pero Luna tú ya tienes un responsabilidad y una muy grande, cuidas a nuestros queridos ponys mientras duermen.- Me dijo.

-Lo sé, pero esa ha sido nuestra responsabilidad desde hace ya mucho tiempo, te veo a ti y siempre estas tratando con embajadores, revisando los tratados de comercio entre los reinos, siempre lo haces tú sola… desde hace 1,000 años que lo haces. No hace falta que te exijas en tu trabajo, tú no eres la única gobernante de este reino.-Se lo dije y solo la mire mirar a un lado de forma pensativa. Hasta que…

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, es tiempo de que te inmiscuyas más en los asuntos políticos, económicos y sociales de nuestro reino.- Me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Me alegro que lo entiendas hermana, no te decepcionare ni tampoco a Equestria.-

-Muy bien, enviare tus tareas a tu despacho. No me falles hermana.- Dicho esto se levantó y salió de la habitación.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

Y no tenía idea de en qué me había metido.

OTRO FLASHBACK…

No lo podía creer, encima de mi escritorio había tres pilas de papeles y eso no es todo, a un lado había otra pila más del tamaño de mi hermana… un poco más grande.

-Todo esto… ¿es mi trabajo?- No me lo podía creer.

-Así es hermana y te informo que necesito que lo acabes dentro de 3 días.- Me dijo entrando en la habitación.

-¿¡Tres días!?- Le pregunte incrédula.

-Así es… No me dirás que es mucho para ti, tú dijiste que querías más responsabilidad.- Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisita en su rostro.

-¡N-no, todo está bien yo me ocupo!-

-Es es mi hermana, este… discúlpame un momento.- Me dijo y se asomó por la puerta y comenzó a hablarle a uno de los guardias.

-¿Aun no traen lo demás?- Escuche que preguntaba.

-Ya vienen en camino, mi princesa.-

-¡Perfecto! Ah por cierto luna…- Llamo mi atención.

-¿Si?-

-Necesito que cumplas con una tarea más.- Me dijo con porte real.

-¿De qué se trata? (¡No más papeleo, no más papeleo, no más papeleo!)- Le respondí.

-Se trata de una búsqueda… Hace poco por… accidente, traje a una creatura de otra dimensión a Equestria, y te pido que…-

-Quieres que lo capture y lo encierre en el calabozo, entiendo.- Le dije de forma decidida.

-No, necesito que lo traigas o por lo menos me informes su ubicación, no hace falta que vallas tu a buscarlo. Después de todo, tienes más trabajo del cual encargarte.- Me dijo señalando el montón de papeles sobre mi escritorio.

-Entiendo, ¿algo que deba saber sobre él?- Le pregunte, necesitaba información.

-Lamento decirte que no se mucho sobre él. Pero toma… *ME ENTRGO UNA HOJA DE PAPEL* aquí está todo lo que se dé el, ahora si me disculpas tengo asuntos que atender.- Sin más que decir salió de la habitación.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

-(Ahora mismo lo único que quiero es cerrar los ojos y descansar… aunque aún no he revisado la hoja que me dio Celestia… la leeré antes de dormir.)- Entre a mi habitación y solo me dirijo directo a mi cama.

-Bien veamos que dice la hoja.- Y comencé a leer.

-"Solo se algunas cosas con las que podrás identificarlo, si lo haces durante uno de sus sueños puede que te sea más fácil localizarlo.

1.- Es alto, poco más alto que yo si no contamos mi cuerno.

2.- Usa mucha ropa, una prenda morada que abarca la parte superior de su cuerpo, otra negra que lleva sobre la prenda morada, otra prenda de un color azul oscuro en la parte inferior de su cuerpo y por ultimo lleva dos prendas de color gris y detalles verdes en sus "cascos traseros".

3.- Solo tiene pelaje en la parte superior de su cabeza.

4.- Tiende a ser agresivo con los que lo rodean, pero mientras lo observe lo vi hablar con otros 3 seres de su misma especie, todos actuaban igual a él.

5.- Parece estar entre los 17 y 19 años de edad.

6.- Responde al nombre de: John Blackheart.

7.- Es un Humano.

Lamento no poder darte más información pero si te sirve, informes recientes indican que se encuentra al sur oeste de Equestria cerca de AppleLossa.

-¿Eso es todo? Bueno creo que lo mejor será ir a buscarlo. (Y mejor ahora, así podre dormir después)-Me acerque a mi ventana y salí en dirección al sur.

35 MINUTOS DESPUES…

-(Este es un desierto, como espera que encuentre a alguien aquí.)- Comencé a caminar sin rumbo, atenta a cualquier señal de vida que estuviera ahí.

En eso comencé a ver lanzas rotas en el suelo, al igual que pelaje marrón y grandes pisadas de lo que asumo era un dragón.

-¿Pero qué sucedió aquí?- Me preguntaba mientras veía la arena, era obvio que hubo un enfrentamiento.

Mientras observaba el lugar logre ver una gran roca, pero… había algo inusual en ella.

Cuando me acerque y la rodee grande fue mi sorpresa, era el Humano, estaba ahí dormido, como si nada.

-Bien parece podremos terminar con esto de una vez, *YAWN* sobre todo porque me está matando el sueño.- Me acerque lentamente para no despertarlo y entre en sus sueños.

MENTE DE BLACKHEAR…

-Este lugar es… extraño.- Y era cierto, todo el lugar estaba constituido por edificios enormes de puro color blanco, ni siquiera tenían detalles como ventanas o puertas y si los tenían no eran muy bien perceptibles.

Comencé a caminar por el lugar, era enorme incluso intente volar pero por más alto que iba seguían siendo más grandes los edificios.

Por cómo iba avanzando note… que los edificios, si bien seguían sin tener color se comenzaban a presentar más detallados que antes.

-¿Pero que tanto sucede en este lugar?- Justo después de decir eso comenzó a haber pequeños temblores y a cada momento se hacían más fuertes y pude notar un ENORME bulto negro aproximarse.

Decidí entrar a un pequeño callejo y me oculte detrás de lo que parecía ser un contenedor de basura.

Para cuando la creatura paso frente al callejón pude verlo más claramente, media poco más de 2 metros, tenía un pelaje negro y unos ojos morados que parecían tener un ligero brillo y usaba la misma ropa del humano pero esta estaba completamente rasgada.

Su nariz comenzó a moverse, estaba olfateándome pues volteo en mi dirección, pero parece que no me vio o no me prestó atención y siguió su camino a quien sabe dónde.

-Eso es… raro.- TODO este lugar es raro.

Estaba a punto de salir del callejón, esperando no toparme con más sorpresas, pero sentí que alguien toco mi hombro, solo un toque como cuando quieres llamar la atención de alguien.

Al voltearme solo lo vi por un segundo, era el humano y de el… recibí un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

FUERA DE LA MENTE DE BLACKHEART…

-¡Ahhh! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?- Le grite mientras frotaba mi nariz, pude ver que tenía una mirada de enojo y preocupación.

-¿¡Responde!?- Le reclame, en eso note que en su rostro se formaba un sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Que es tan graci…?-

*THUT*

PDV: BLACKHEART

Y la princesa de la noche callo inconsciente revelando que detrás de el se encontraba Blade sujetando una gran roca.

-¿Como que te tardaste mucho no crees?- Le pregunte mientras este dejaba la roca junto a Luna.

-Bueno tomando en cuenta que esos búfalos por poco y me matan, creo que llego en buen momento.- Me dijo mientras yo me levantaba del suelo.

-¿Está muerta?- Me pregunto.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Tú crees que una roquita la va a matar?- Comencé a caminar hacia ella y con el pie comencé a cubrirla de arena.

-Vámonos, debemos alejarnos antes de que despierte.- Y nos dirigimos hacia la aldea.

10 MINUTOS DESPUES, EN LA ALDEA…

Apenas llegamos vimos al jefe en la entrada de la carpa esperándonos.

-Por fin llegan, ¿Qué les sucedió?- Nos preguntó mientras entrabamos en la carpa con los demás jefes.

-¿Ya están todos?-Les pregunte.

-Así es, ya te lo digo el Jefe del norte llego tarde debido a un dragón que descansaba en su camino a la aldea. Por lo tanto ya ha accedido al plan.- Comencé a ver a los otros 2 jefes faltantes, uno era negro y grande, el otro era de un color marrón común y de tamaño normal.

-Bueno se los diré de forma rápida, La Princesa Luna ya sabe que estoy aquí, pero no sabe de ustedes, necesito que tomen una decisión y ya, la dejamos inconscientes pero no creo que se quede así por mucho tiempo.- Le informe mientras me sentaba en un cojín.

-¿Muy bien pues, dinos por qué deberíamos ayudarles?- Me pregunto el búfalo marrón.

-Muy bien, escuchen se que ustedes tiene sus conflictos con Equestria la igual que los Changeling, y ya sabes lo que dicen "El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo."- Le dije mientras pensaba en que más decir.

-¿Pero dinos, que pasaría si los Changelings no aceptasen la unión?- Dijo el búfalo negro.

-Oh lo aceptaran, están muriendo de hambre y Equestria está llena de amor para ellos, no desaprovecharían una oportunidad así, y además ellos ya tiene el potencial necesario para conquistar Equestria tan solo… necesitan pensar más humanamente.- El pensar en que traeré muerte y mucha destrucción a Equestria si bien no me hace feliz, tengo que admitir que me siento genial al hacer todo esto.

-¿Y hay algún plan?- Preguntaron ambos.

-Bueno creo que no hace daño revelar un partecita del plan, pienso cambiar a toda la Guardia Equestriana por Changelings, tomara tiempo pero al final, si acabamos con sus fuerzas militares antes de que inicie la batalla tendremos las de ganar.- Les respondí mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-¿Pero que nos garantiza que La Reina Changeling no nos traicionara?- Me el búfalo marrón.

-Simple, ustedes no quieren tener nada que ver con Equestria, si la ayudan ella no se meterá con ustedes al no ser una amenaza, pero seamos sinceros. ¿No creen que la mejor forma de vengarse de alguien es usando a su peor enemigo?- Guarde silencio y me dispuse a esperar su respuesta.

-Muy bien, creo que aceptamos.- Dijo el búfalo negro levantándose y caminando a la salida.

-Yo aún sigo muy escéptico acerca de tu "plan", pero ya son tres aldeas contra una, así que también aceptamos.- Dicho y hecho salió de la carpa.

-(No mames… los convencí, en serio que este mundo es el más fácil de manipular.)- Decidí salir de la carpa junto con Blade y el Jefe.

-¿Y bien cuando partimos hacia el reino de Chrysalis?- Les pregunte a los otros 2.

-Sera mejor ir mañana, no querrás estar allí de noche.- Me dijo Blade mientras seguíamos al jefe hacia una tienda que nos servirá de alojamiento.

Ya aviamos llegado no era un suite de lujo pero servirá.

-Por favor, no creo que sea peor que la vez en Sunny Town.-

-Tal vez si tal vez no.- Dijo dirigiéndose a su cama y yo a la mía.

PDV: PRINCESA LUNA

EN CANTERLOT…

-¡Hermana, encontré al humano, y me ataco!- Le decía a mi hermana.

-En la lista de explica que puede ser agresivo.- Me respondió con los ojos cerrados mientras seguía tomando su tasa de té.

-Hermana esa cosa me ha atacado, eso es una ofensa y tú lo defiendes, ¿porque?- Le pregunte bastante indigna por su actitud.

-Por qué solo es un niño perdido y asustado.- Me respondió con una sonrisa.

-Pero…-

-Escucha, hablaremos de esto después, mientras tanto ve a descansar que mañana tienes más trabajo.- Me dijo sacándome de la sala.

-Espera… ¿Más trabajo?- No me lo puedo creer.

-¿No esperabas que fuera solo eso o sí? En un reino sobran las responsabilidades.- Y sin más cerró la puerta en mi cara.

-Yo y mi maldita boca.-

FIN DEL CAPITULO…

El capítulo no es largo, no es muy divertido, pero al menos actualice.

Sin más que decir adiós.

*BROOHOOF*


End file.
